


Fuera de Balance.

by cristinita9509



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, x men no powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un exitoso profesor y dueño de una de las más importantes universidades de  Londres, Charles Xarvier parece tenerlo todo, incluso un amante que no se queda corto a sus exigencias en la cama. Comparte una vida amorosa con Logan, el profesor de historia de la universidad.<br/>Todo es normal entre ellos, pero ¿Hasta cuándo se mantendrá esa estabilidad en la pareja? ¿La aparición de un viejo amigo puede quitar el balance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sólo un día normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Fox.  
> Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro únicamente para entretenimiento. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno me atreví a escribir algo y espero no cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes.

 

Aquellos jadeos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, hacían un eco que sólo lograba excitar más a aquellos individuos que no dejaban aquel acto carnal.

Las manos del oji azul abrazaban con fuerza aquella ancha espalda, enterrando sus uñas al sentir una intromisión en su parte baja; era doloroso y placentero, algo que difícilmente cualquiera podría hacerle sentir.

Las estocadas habían comenzado a un ritmo lento, ese cuerpo corpulento se movía a un sólo compás junto al de piel nívea.

Los suspiros salían de sus bocas, acallándolas de vez en cuando con besos fervientes que sólo lograban agitarlos más. El choque de sus pieles sudadas era algo que disfrutaban escuchar, una de las manos del mayor se dirigió a aquella erección que reclamaba atención. La apretaba y estimulaba para que no se volviese flácida sin dejar de dar estocadas a esa entrada que a pesar de haber sido dilatada seguía siendo estrecha.

El ritmo se hacía más velos, sus cuerpos se notaban agitados y un par de estocadas más bastaron para que el mayor llegara al clímax, pero no había terminado aún, todavía tenia que darle más placer a su pareja.

Salió con cuidado, rompiendo la unión de sus cuerpos y dejando una sensación de vacío en el castaño.  
Bajó a la altura de la entre pierna, acomodándose entre esas piernas que temblaban después de haber sentido tales estocadas en su cuerpo. Miró con gula aquella erección que rogaba ser atendida, la masajeó con sus manos ásperas y acercó su lengua a la punta, sintiendo aquel sabor del liquido pre seminal que escurría.

Bajaba hasta la base de aquel tronco, con una de sus manos masajeó los testículos sintiendo su dureza. Regresó a la punta, succionándola y moviendo su lengua mientras se introducía aquel miembro hasta la mitad.

El calor que le proporcionaba esa boca era delicioso, movía un poco su cadera en busca de más, tomando la cabellera y jaloneándola sin tanta rudeza.

Sus ojos se cerraban hundiéndolo en el placer del momento, aquella felación lo estaba llevando al cielo. Sabía que no duraría mucho y así fue, no le dio tiempo siquiera de avisar que se correría, derramando todo ese liquido caliente en la boca de su pareja la cual tragó todo.

Ambos estaban agitados, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respirar.

-Deberías quedarte más seguido, Logan. - se acurrucó en brazos del susodicho, sintiendo el olor que emanaba.

-Sabes que no puedo Charles o ¿Debería decirte profesor?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, ya llevamos ¿Cuánto? Cinco meses me parece. No creo que alguien en la universidad se oponga, después de todo soy el director y dueño de la institución.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero que piensen que estoy contigo por razones financieras. Seguramente dirían que quiero ascender de puesto o simplemente que quiero tu dinero.

El de labios rojizos dio un suspiro pesado, a él no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero tampoco presionaría a Logan.

-Debes levantarte a tomar un baño, siendo el director no debes llegar tarde.

-¿Acaso el privilegio del dueño no es llegar a la hora que quiera? - hizo un puchero y se levantó con desgano, le dolía la cadera y claro, su trasero, pero había sido su idea el sexo matutino por lo que se aguantaría las quejas.

Logan lo miraba, veía como ese delgado cuerpo caminaba hacia el baño.  
Hace un año no se imaginaba estar de esa forma junto al de ojos azules, pero con el pasar de los meses su relación se hacía cómoda, Charles lo había contratado como profesor de historia.

Las pláticas al principio eran amigables pero era imposible esquivar la mirada coqueta del castaño. Decidieron experimentar, pues era la primera vez que Logan se sentía atraído hacia otro hombre. Si bien antes se había dado cuenta de que en ocasiones los miraba mucho no había sido una atracción tan fuerte como para tocarlos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, no había llevado muda de ropa por lo que se colocó las mismas prendas con las que llegó en la noche. Unos jeans de mezclilla azul claro, una camisa de algodón color gris de mangas cortas y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Buscaba sus zapatos, al parecer no estaban dentro de la habitación, o quizá si pero el lugar era grande y tenia varios muebles donde podían encontrase ocultos.

 

-¿Te iras sin tomar una ducha? - el castaño salió con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, el agua de su cabello caía en gotas por su espalda y pectorales.

-No traje ropa, lo mejor será irme y verte en la universidad.

-¿Algún día accederás a irte conmigo?

Logan sólo sonrió de lado para después visualizar sus zapatos bajo la cama, tomándolos y colocándoselos.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- esas fueron sus palabras de despedida, se fue sin darle un beso puesto que había tragado los fluidos del joven y aún sentía aquel sabor en la boca.

Por su parte, Charles caminó hasta aquel gran armario, la ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada, tomó de entre sus tantos trajes uno color negro algo ceñido al cuerpo, el saco remarcaba su delgada figura, la camisa azul marino hacía resaltar el bello color de sus ojos y claro, se coloco unos zapatos de punta cuadrada oscuros. Las mancuernas tenían un diseño de rombo, hacían juego con la camisa, se lo pensó dos veces y desistió de ponerse corbata.

Su barba había sido afeitada y su cabello estaba siendo peinado un poco de lado, era algo largo pero no tan exagerado. Se admiraba en el espejo mientras se colocaba algo de colonia.

-Perfecto.- habló para sí, su maletín estaba en el estudio por lo que salió de la habitación. A lo largo del pasillo de la planta alta de esa casa se podían admirar varias fotografías, ninguna con sus padres, más bien todas con su hermosa hermana quien a su parecer estaba tardando en despertar.

Llegó al estudio y tomó algunos de los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio de madera, encima de un sofá de cuero negro de encontraba su maletín, en él metió los papeles en orden. Miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre uno de los estantes lleno de libros, todavía tenía algo de tiempo para tomar el desayuno.

El lugar era bastante grande, los sirvientes llegaban al medio día, cuando él estaba fuera. No le molestaba preparase pequeñeces para el desayuno.

La cocina no era para nada pequeña, dejó su maletín en el desayunador y colocó la tetera con agua en el fuego, deseaba poder tomar un buen té.

-¿En serio Charles? Normalmente la gente toma café por las mañanas.- la voz femenina lo hizo girarse, viendo como la joven caminaba desorientada por haberse despertado hace poco.

-Buenos días Raven. Y sí, prefiero un buen té a una taza de café. ¿Irás hoy a la universidad? - apagó la tetera que ya chillaba y buscó un par de tazas entre los estantes.

-Si, ya me siento mejor. Odio los resfriados. Afortunadamente mis clases hoy empiezan en la tarde, así que me queda tiempo para prepararme. - la rubia ayudaba un poco a su hermano, colocando un poco de mermelada a unos panes tostados de paquete.

-Bueno querida, si llegas a sentirte mal de nuevo no dudes de pasar a la enfermería.

-Lo sé- ambos comían aquel pan con mermelada y le daban sorbos al té.

En cuanto terminaron Charles se levantó y le dio un beso a Raven en la mejilla, diciendo un hasta pronto.

Tomó uno de los tantos autos que tenía, el camino no fue muy largo ya que el transito fue fluido. Al llegar, fue directamente a su oficina, siendo saludado por su secretaria que se notaba no llevaba mucho de haber llegado.

-Buenos días señorita Pryde.

-Muy buenos días profesor Xavier, espero recuerde que la clase de biología de las nueve va a ser suspendida para la conferencia que se dará en el auditorio.

-Gracias por mencionarlo, significa que tengo más tiempo para revisar los ensayos de los chicos. Estaré en la oficina hasta la hora de la conferencia, si algo se presenta llámame.

-Claro.- la joven dejó a Charles en la privacidad de su oficina, sacó los papeles que había guardado y comenzó a revisarlos detalladamente.

Un día normal sin anomalías, pensaba que por la tarde iría a comer con Logan, disfrutar de una tranquila charla y posiblemente volver a tener sexo en la noche. Cosas del día a día, todo era tranquilo hasta ahora en su vida y no creía que nada pudiese quitar ese balance.


	2. Exhausto

Caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos, regañando una que otra vez a algunos de sus alumnos que no dejaban de correr. Eran jóvenes universitarios, no niños de primaria y aún así pareciera que no maduraban. 

Durante la clase una de las jóvenes que se sentaba hasta la parte de adelante alzó la mano ante una posible duda, pero no, no era una duda lo cual ella le cuestionaría, esa chica se atrevió a preguntar en medio de la clase algo que a los otros alumnos les picaba la curiosidad. '¿Usted y el profesor Xavier son novios?'

Obviamente respondió de forma seria un rotundo no, para después dejar una extensa investigación sobre el siglo de las luces. No es que quisiera esconder su relación, pero tampoco veía necesario que unos jóvenes entrometidos que no tienen nada que ver se enteren de ello.

Ya eran las cuatro, tenía un par de horas de descanso, una clase más y sería libre de aquellos fastidioso chicos. No es que su trabajo no le gustase, aunque en ocasiones era tedioso, le gustaba, sin embargo le fastidiaba el hecho de que los alumnos en ocasiones podían ser realmente petulantes.

Llegó a la sala de maestros, al abrir la puerta pudo sentir el aire acondicionado, se veía una gran mesa con varias sillas en medio del lugar, había unas mesillas pegadas a las paredes. Al caminar dentro de aquel lugar se podía ver una puerta que desviaba a una pequeña cocina o algo parecido a una. La cafetera estaba a la mitad, se sirvió algo de ese café humeante en una taza y salió a caminar en el pequeño pasillo de ahí dentro. Habían cubículos individuales para cada profesor, en realidad algunos profesores estaban reunidos en la mesa pero no sentía ganas de hablar con ellos por lo que se fue a la privacidad de su cubículo. 

Tomó asiento en aquella silla negra y le dio un sorbo a su café, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, lo mantuvo en silencio durante las clases, lo revisó y tenía unos cuatro mensajes. 

Dos de esos mensajes eran de su casero, molestando con que debía pagar la renta del mes y del anterior, de no ser así lo echarían. No es que el dinero no le alcanzara pero el recibo de luz llegó alto y lo tuvo que pagar al igual que una tonta deuda que tenía con el banco, dejando sus ingresos algo bajos. 

Ya se encargaría de hablar con su casero después, prosiguió leyendo los otros mensajes, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

Aquel castaño le había mandado un no tan tierno mensaje de texto, sólo le deseaba un buen día. Y el otro mensaje no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado. Le preguntaba si podía salir a comer algo después del trabajo, aunque sea un trago antes de irse cada quien a su hogar. 

Dio otro sorbo a su café dejando el teléfono en el escritorio frente a él, no quería negarse ante la posible salida con Charles, pero sentía que todos se estaban dando cuenta de la situación entre ellos dos. 

Suspiró sonoramente, talló el puente de la nariz con su dedo indice y pulgar de la mano derecha mientras cerraba los ojos. Después del descanso le contestaría el mensaje.

Por otro lado, la joven rubia estaba saliendo de su segunda clase del día, el estrés la invadía por las investigaciones de su tesis pero no le quedaba de otra. Ya estaba a punto de terminar su carrera. Lo único que la hacía olvidarse de todos esos trabajos de investigación era el taller de teatro, algo en lo que era realmente buena. 

No importaba que papel le dieran ella lo interpretaba como si de verdad fuese aquel personaje. 

Caminaba dejando atrás a sus compañeros, normalmente iría a comer algo con ellos pero decidió ir a la oficina de su hermano. 

Para su buena suerte, no fue necesario llegar hasta la oficina, lo vio un par de pasillos más adelante. Corrió un poco hasta llegar tras él y taparle los ojos. 

-Raven, no puedes engañarme. Déjame ver. 

-No soy Raven. - trataba de agudizar su voz para sonar completamente diferente, quizá hubiese engañado a alguien más pero en definitiva no a Charles. 

-Se que eres tú, siempre te pones ese perfume con olor a fresas.

La chica retiró sus manos, Charles volteó y la miró con una sonrisa tierna. 

-Veo que si te sentías mejor. 

-Te lo dije. Aunque me duele el estómago por no almorzar pero eso lo solucionaré cuando vaya a comer. ¿Vienes? 

-Saldría contigo querida y lo sabes, pero debo asistir en unos minutos a una junta con la directora de una universidad extranjera que piensa hacer tratos con nosotros, ya sabes, por los intercambios.

La joven sonrió con desgano, pensaba que su hermano era demasiado joven para ese puesto. No es que lo hiciera mal, claro que no, se esforzaba en dar lo mejor y complacer tanto a trabajadores como alumnos. Pero se estableció como director al momento de graduarse hace tres años, Charles asumió por completo aquella responsabilidad por el fallecimiento de sus padres. 

-¿Al menos cenaremos juntos? - la chica no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esta bien, cenaremos juntos. 

Durante la junta que el de mirada azulina tenía, no pudo evitar la tentación de revisar el teléfono un par de veces para ver si había respuesta por parte de su amante. Pero no se topó con alguna, por lo que dedicó después su concentración al trabajo.

-Me gustaría que usted vea nuestras instalaciones antes de poder hacer un convenio, así como yo me encuentro conforme con las de ésta universidad, usted tambien debería revisar los aspectos en la nuestra. Esto con la finalidad de que haya un mejor trato. 

-¿No confía en las instalaciones de su institución señorita Frost?

-Claro que lo hago, pero siempre es mejor dar un visto bueno cuando ya se ha inspeccionado a profundidad el lugar. 

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré y mañana le llamo temprano. Tendría que ver mi agenda primero y saber cuando tendría la posibilidad de ir. 

-Me parece bien. - la mujer se levantó de su asiento. Ellos dos eran los únicos en aquella sala de juntas. Se estrecharon las manos de manera formal para después salir de ahí. 

Se adentró a su oficina dejándose caer en la silla, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás. Tomó el teléfono de su escritorio, escuchando la voz de su secretaria en la línea.

-Señorita Pryde, revise todo lo que tengo que hacer ésta semana, lo que sea de real importancia hágamelo saber. También dígame cuando tendré un aproximado de cuatro días libres por favor. 

-Como diga profesor Xavier. 

El comunicado finalizó, dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro de cansancio. Cerró sus ojos esperando descansar un poco, eso de ir hasta la institución no le parecía un problema, pero difícilmente contaba con tiempo. 

De pronto sintió como del bolsillo dentro de su saco algo vibraba, sacó el teléfono y vio el mensaje de Logan.

Aunque trató de que no sonara a rechazo, eso era. Rechazaba la oferta de salir a comer juntos con la excusa de calificar los exámenes del parcial en curso. 

Bueno, por una parte se alegraba de que la oferta haya sido rechazada ya que se encontraba algo cansado por el movimiento del día, había tenido la agenta llena después de la conferencia de la mañana. 

Podrían salir mejor el fin de semana, así no habían excusas. Además, pensaba comentarle la probabilidad de ausencia de unos días para ir a visitar el campus universitario con el cual le interesaba un convenio.

Aún faltaba bastante para la cena y todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Se levantó estirando su cuerpo y tomó unos libros que necesitaba para una clase. Lo bueno, es que las clases se suspendían después de las ocho de la noche, el turno de la tarde no se quejaba de ello, no le gustaba la idea de que salieran tan tarde los alumnos ya que algunos no se quedaban en los dormitorios alado de las instalaciones sino que se iban a sus respectivos hogares y lo primero era la seguridad.

Las horas que faltaban pasaron, Charles por fin se sentía libre de responsabilidades, bueno no tan libre pero por lo menos ya no haría nada más por ese día. 

Pensaba en ver a Logan antes de irse pero lo visualizó a lo lejos, charlaba con una mujer pelirroja, no era su intención interrumpir la charla así que se fue.

-¿Agotado? - Raven ya estaba en casa, los sirvientes se habían retirado hace una media hora. 

-Un poco, pero siempre tengo energía para cenar con una bella dama. 

El castaño fue al estudio a dejar su maletín, luego se encaminó a su habitación y se dio un baño con agua caliente antes de bajar a cenar. Sabía que Raven no había cocinado, no era muy buena en eso, se alegraba de que la cocinera haya dejado algo preparado. 

Se puso ropa ligera, más bien se podría decir que una pijama. Era azul cielo, el pantalón holgado al igual que su camisa manga larga. 

-¿Esa ropa es apropiada para cenar? - Raven lo vio bajando las escaleras, ella continuaba con la ropa que había usado para ese dia en la universidad. Nada ostentoso, unos jeans oscuros algo ajustados, una blusa negra de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo y los accesorios que sólo se basaban en un collar plateado largo y un semanario. El calzado se lo había quitado y andaba en pantuflas por la casa. 

-¿Me mandaras a cambiarme a la habitación? Esta mañana tampoco lucías muy presentable. 

La joven solo sonrió y fue con su hermano a degustar la cena que esperaba por ellos.

******  
Cansado, era la palabra perfecta con la cual se describía en ese momento. 

Llevaba desde tempranas horas fuera a causa del trabajo y ni siquiera pudo llegar a un acuerdo con la parte contraria de su caso. En resumen todo fue una perdida de tiempo. 

Aflojó la corbata mientras caminaba a oscuras por su pieza, no le importaba hacer ruido pues estaba sólo. 

Dejó el maletín tirado en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina; tenía demasiada hambre. Sacó del refrigerados algunas sobras y las recalentó. 

Comenzaba a considerar la oferta de dar clases en una universidad para no necesitar estar tan metido en casos que no le daban muchas ganancias. Únicamente tendría que tomar un pequeño curso de docencia y listo, le darían el trabajo. La misma directora de la institución se lo había propuesto. 

-Tal vez cuando esté libre le haga una llamada. 

Aunque no se consideraba a si mismo un mentor. Pero ya estaba fastidiado de la rutina que le daba la vida de abogado.

-¿Profesor Lehnsherr? No suena tan mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que la cosa va lenta pero no me gusta apresurar los hechos. :v espero actualizar pronto.


	3. La forma en que vivimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, me inspiré en mi clase de redacción. :v pueden comentar, no muerdo. e_e

El humo salía de su boca aún con el puro ahí, sentado en ese sofá desgastado; ni siquiera se podía distinguir bien el color ya que se encontraba opaco, hasta roto, en esa sala donde apenas y cabía junto a una mesita y un televisor en un estante. 

En la pequeña mesa reposaba un vaso de vidrio con algo de whiskey en él, a secas; lo tomó mientras sacaba el habano de sus labios y le dio un sorbo que le raspó la garganta, pero ese raspar le gustaba, era uno adictivo.

Había salido del trabajo con intenciones de encontrarse con Charles pero su camino se vio interceptado por aquella pelirroja de mirada coqueta. No es que no le pareciese atractiva, claro que era guapa, incluso se había fijado a ella desde el primer momento en pisar la institución, pero eso ahora no importaba, la única persona que lograba moverle el mundo con una mirada era aquel hombre de sonrisa pícara y mirada azulina. 

Cuando la chica lo dejó en paz, fue a buscarlo a su oficina pero se encontró sólo, por lo que regresó a su hogar encontrándose con una desagradable nota de su casero pegada en la puerta. La arrugó y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se quitó la ropa de la parte superior, quedando sólo en jeans, quitándose su zapatos pateándolos lejos y caminando por aquel lugar estrecho. 

Con trabajo habían dos habitaciones, la suya en la cual no cabía más que la cama y un ropero que quedaba apretado, y el de 'visitas' que usaba de bodega. La cocina tampoco era tan amplia, las paredes rojizas resaltaban, más aún porque tenía sólo una lámpara pequeña prendida mientras seguía tomando y fumando, pensativo, ido entre las cuentas, todas esas deudas lo tenían con dolor de cabeza. 

-Charles...- dejó escapar su nombre junto con el humo que nuevamente salía de su boca. Apretó los ojos tratando de imaginar aquella piel blanca, esos labios rojizos que tanto ansiaba en ese momento. Sonrió de lado, se sentía como un imbécil al perderse en esos pensamientos, pero ya se le hacía costumbre. - ¡Maldición!- abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró del sofá, algo de las cenizas del puro habían caído en su pierna dejando marca en el pantalón, dejó el habano en el cenicero de la mesita. Maldecía por lo bajo, dio un respiro hondo y tomó lo que le quedaba de la bebida, ya era tarde, apagó la lamparilla y fue directo a su habitación.

********  
Miraba con duda aquella tarjeta, tan sobria, llena de elegancia, sólo con el nombre de la institución y el número de ésta en color plateado. 

Era temprano, las ocho de la mañana para ser exactos. Seguía en la cama, sentado a la orilla mientas continuaba observando esa tarjeta que se paseaba en sus manos. ¿Sería realmente buena idea? Suspiró tratando de relajar su cuerpo, el estómago comenzaba a arderle pues seguramente ya exigía algo para desayunar. 

Dejó la tarjeta en la cama y se levantó, tenía puesto sólo un bóxer un poco ajustado de color negro, dejando ver su cuerpo no exageradamente marcado. Fue directo al baño que se encontraba frente a la habitación, no era muy amplio pero lo suficiente como para que cupiese una bañera, el inodoro y el lavabo. Todo era color beige, el espejo sobre el lavabo estaba algo sucio, debía limpiar. 

Se lavó la cara y los dientes, viendo como se marcaban un poco sus ojeras, no es que le molestara pero ya hacía tiempo que su rostro las tenía.

Regresó a la habitación, en una hora tenía que ver a su cliente. Ésta tenía una demanda por abuso sexual contra su pareja. Por más que tratara de ayudar a su cliente habían huecos en la historia que le contaba y por eso nunca llegaban a nada. La contraparte parecía estar más solida haciendo que le complicara más las cosas.

La audiencia sería en un par de días más y aun no llegaban a un acuerdo, nada, el demandado no aflojaba, en realidad ni siquiera se veía intimidado. Su seguridad era tal que comenzaba a pensar que su cliente era quien estaba errada. No había suficientes pruebas para que él fuese encarcelado. 

La mujer, durante sus exámenes de sangre revelaron que había estado consumiendo algunas drogas y tenía tambien un alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Pero el ser adicta no quitaba que pudiese decir la verdad y que el acusado era muy astuto al no haber dejado pruebas, ni una marca en la piel, al parecer había usado condón y el sitio donde ocurrieron los hechos fue una habitación de hotel que había sido limpiada minuciosamente, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad revelaban algo que fuese de ayuda, nada parecía haber sido forzado.

Suspiró de nuevo, no se dio cuenta en que momento se había terminado de vestir con aquel traje gris, usaba una simple camisa blanca bajo éste y unos zapatos café oscuro. Se colocó un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y caminó hasta la cama, tomando la tarjeta que había dejado allí y metiéndola en su bolsillo.

Si, llamaría, lo haría después de la audiencia y probaría suerte con aquella universidad. 

*******  
-¿Estás segura de que sólo tengo libre hasta esa fecha?- El castaño hablaba con calma con la joven secretaria, al parecer ya le había ordenado el itinerario de la semana y de las siguientes.

-Si profesor Xavier, tal como dijo sólo dejé lo más importante en la agenta pero, al parecer tendrá un mes algo ocupado.

-Está bien, iré a mi oficina, comunícame con la señorita Frost y hazme saber cuando te atienda. 

-Como diga. 

Entró a la oficina y tomó asiento mientras miraba unos documentos en su escritorio. El día no había comenzado mal, claro, prefería la idea de haber despertado rodeado de aquellos fuertes brazos de su amante pero ya tendría todo el fin de semana para cobrarse esa pequeña abstinencia. 

Carraspeó la garganta, esperaba no enfermarse por que eso perjudicaría su agenda, de por si ya se encontraba ajetreado y no podría ir a ver la institución hasta dentro de un mes. Esperaba que no hubiese problema con eso, de verdad deseaba hacer trato con esa universidad en Alemania. 

El sonido del teléfono en el escritorio llamó su atención.

-Diga, señorita Pryde. 

-Tengo a la señorita Frost en la línea, dice que puede atenderlo pero que sea breve. 

-Gracias, por favor póngala en la línea. 

La voz aterciopelada de la mujer se escuchó en un saludo el cual el castaño respondió con formalidad. 

-Dígame ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? A decir verdad estoy algo ocupada con los documentos para mi regreso a Alemania. 

-Lamento quitarle su tiempo, pero es sobre la visita a la institución, me temo que no podré efectuarla tan pronto como creía. Éste mes estaré realmente ocupado, me temo que sólo puedo ir a inicios del siguiente, eso sí, iría por al menos dos semanas para poder contemplar bien el lugar. 

-Comprendo, es alguien ocupado. No se preocupe, podemos programar la visita para el mes que viene, en realidad me parece perfecto ya que hay personal nuevo que va estar siendo capacitado durante éste mes. - hablaba con seguridad.

-De acuerdo. Mi secretaria se comunicará con su asistente para que puedan ver las fechas. 

-Bueno, entonces lo veo el mes que viene joven Xavier. 

-Hasta pronto señorita Frost.

Colgó el teléfono relajando sus hombros, al menos estaba seguro de que en un mes estaría en Alemania sin problema alguno. De todas formas debía empezar a poner sus papeles en orden para que al momento no haya ningún inconveniente.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de la pared, aún tenía unos minutos antes de ir a dar una clase, tomó su celular y marcó un número, sonó y sonó pero no respondían por lo que dejó un mensaje de voz para después salir de su oficina con una sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar. 

Por otro lado, Logan ya estaba dando clases, silenciando a uno que otro alumno que murmuraba al fondo, vio como su teléfono vibraba sobre la mesa pero no atendió, luego los jóvenes se creían con derecho a tener el teléfono en clase si él lo hacía.

-Para el lunes quiero un ensayo de ocho páginas sobre la guerra fría. Usen buen argumento, se calificará ortografía, limpieza, información y más les vale no hacer trampa trayendo algo que ya estaba hecho en internet porque quedaran reprobados automáticamente. 

Los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos con pesadez, después de todo ¿A quién le gusta hacer tarea? 

El salón quedó vacío, ordenó sus cosas y revisó el teléfono viendo el mensaje de voz. Se fijó bien que no hubiese nadie asomándose y prosiguió a escucharlo.

-Asegúrate de tener libre el fin de semana y tener muchas energías porque tenemos una cita dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Sonrió de lado, ahora esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, sintiéndose ansioso de disfrutar de estar junto al de mirada azulina.

Escribió un mensaje en respuesta y se lo envió, saliendo después de aquella aula.  
********  
Definitivamente su semana había sido atareada, no había podido hablar con su amante en persona, con trabajo se mandaban mensajes. 

No importaba ahora, la noche era joven y siendo viernes no debía preocuparse por dormir. Raven se fue a pasar la noche a casa de una de sus amigas. 

No hace mucho había llegado de la universidad, se estaba dando un baño. El mayor llegaría en una media hora. 

Su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el chorro de agua tibia, no había sudado, pero la tensión por las juntas y pláticas con diferentes profesores, instituciones, los chequeos de presupuesto para algunos materiales; todo lo tenía estresado, sumándole que había sido una semana completamente en abstinencia.

Hoy se acababa eso, la noche la disfrutaría a como fuera. Sus ganas de tener aquel cuerpo fornido sobre el suyo lo estaban calentando. 

Salió del baño, secó con paciencia su cuerpo y se colocó unos boxers ajustados color gris y una bata de baño blanca. Eso fue todo ¿Para qué ponerse más ropa si se la iba a quitar? Además, así podría sentir más rápido el tacto de Logan.

El tiempo pasó rápido, el timbre sonaba y no era necesario preguntar de quien se trataba. La reja de la entrada fue abierta y en cuanto pasó se cerró automáticamente. Logan se acercaba a la puerta principal, no le molestaba caminar hasta ella aunque el trayecto fuese algo lejano.  
Al encontrarse ya en la puerta, tocó, rápidamente Charles le abrió y lo jaló hacia dentro mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con desesperación.

No esperaba esa brusquedad del menor pero no negaba que le gustaba. Tomó con sus manos la espalada del castaño, rodeándola en un abrazo mientras correspondía ese beso. 

Amaba esos labios rojizos, sus bocas se dejaban explorar, sus lenguas empezaban a apoderarse de la cavidad húmeda del otro; movimientos que les hacía sentir cosquilleos placenteros por el cuerpo. 

Antes de romper el beso, Logan mordió y succionó el labio inferior del oji azul. Mirándolo ahora mientras sus frentes chocaban.

-¿Me extrañaste? - hablaba bajo, sus respiraciones chocaban mezclándose. Charles sólo sonrió con coquetería y se mordió el labio sin despegar su mirada de la del mayor. 

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, ambos se apresuraron en subir y meterse entre esas cuatro paredes que habían sido testigos de sus anteriores amoríos. 

Con lentitud y de forma seductora, el castaño se quitaba la bata, revelando su piel de porcelana. Era imposible para Logan esconder su erección, aquel bulto comenzaba a crecer entre sus pantalones que de a poco se volvían molestos. 

La erección se marcaba en ese bóxer gris, estaba realmente ansioso por sentir al mayor. Caminó despacio hacia la cama, se sentó a la orilla y abrió sus piernas, esperando a que el otro se acercara. 

Caminaba con paso firme, agachándose al llegar al menor, pasando sus manos ásperas por aquellos muslos que se le mostraban enfrente. Los masajeaba, viendo como con cada roce la erección de su amante se endurecía más.

Charles le acarició la cabellera, haciendo que lo mirara, se mordió el labio y miró con intensidad, sabiendo que provocaba lujuria ante la mirada del mayor.

El moreno acercó su rostro a esa piel tersa, ese muslo izquierdo temblaba sólo por sentir el aire caliente de su respirar, sonreía mientras besaba con lentitud ésa piel, abrió un poco la boca y mordió ligeramente, justo a la orilla del bóxer que marcaba sus piernas. 

Lamía con gula esa piel nívea. La respiración del más joven se aceleraba, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con cada mordida y caricia que sentía sobre sus muslos, las manos traviesas del mayor tocaban detrás de su rodilla, luego subían rozando los brazos y costillas. 

El de mirada azulina lo alejó sin brusquedad, si no se quitaba esa ropa que lo aprisionaba, sentía que explotaría. Mientras Charles se retiraba aquella prenda, él tambien se desnudaba, quitándose la camisa de forma desesperada, los zapatos volaron quizá bajo la cama, las calcetas cayeron cerca de la puerta, y el cinturón, ese cinturón grueso color negro con esa hebilla ovalada no voló a ninguna parte. Se lo quitó con lentitud frente al joven quien lo miraba con ojos idos en pasión. 

Ya sabía en que usaría ese cinturón y no le molestaba.  
El joven se movió más al centro de la cama, teniendo ahora encima ese cuerpo marcado; Logan tomó el cinturón y ató las manos de Charles a la cabecera de la cama, entre esos barrotes de fierro. Lo apretaba, no con intención de cortar la circulación pero de forma que no se soltase. 

Sus labios comenzaron a posarse en el cuello sensible del castaño, su barba creciente causaba un estremecimiento en Charles, quien no podía esconder la humedad que se apoderaba de su miembro.

Su húmedo apéndice dejaba restos de saliva por esa extensión, recorriendo en círculos esa marcada manzana de Adán, mordiéndola un poco. Notó como aquellos botones estaban erectos, casi rogando que fuesen atendidos.

No los hizo esperar, sus grandes manos recorrían todo el pecho, moviendo de un lado a otro esos pezones duros, erizando la piel de su amante mientras besaba su clavícula y apretaba esos botones hasta dejarlos rojizos. 

Escuchaba por lo bajo como los suspiros salían de los labios de su acompañante, le encantaba, se prendía con cada movimiento o gemido que liberaba. 

Su lengua traviesa continuaba recorriendo ese cuerpo, besando por debajo de la zona axilar, lamiendo los pectorales, continuando el camino hasta los ligeros abdominales y juguetear después con el ombligo.

La cadera del castaño ansiaba por moverse, su pene estaba hinchado, la punta rojiza y brillante por el liquido pre seminal que no dejaba de brotar como néctar. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Charles?- su voz salía gruesa, ronca, realmente excitada. Se sentó apretando entre su mano aquel falo duro. Veía como el rostro del joven se ponía ruborizado, su mirada cristalina perdida en placer. Sonreía mientras miraba al castaño, no movía su mano, cosa que impacientaba al oji azul.-Dime ¿Qué hago? - le gustaba torturar ese cuerpo pecaminoso. 

Su lengua humedeció sus labios secos, los dejó entre abiertos buscando que decir. Quería decirle que lo tomara, que lo lamiera, que fundiera sus cuerpos en uno, pero las palabras no salían, estaba tan ansioso que su cuerpo se movió sólo. Su cadera se empujó hacia delante y atrás, sintiendo gusto con esa mano que todavía lo rodeaba, masturbándose casi sólo de no ser porque Logan empezó a mover la mano también, comprendiendo que quería ser tocado hasta estallar.

El sonido de los fluidos con su mano era exquisito. Lo hacía lento, acariciando con la desocupada los muslos, tocando la marca que dejó con su mordida. Apretaba un poco la punta sensible, provocando suspiros y desespero en el menor.

El cinturón comenzaba a molestarle, quería rodear con sus brazos la espalda del moreno y llenarla de rasguños, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, jalonearle la cabellera, pero no podía y de algún modo le excitaba sentir ese apretón en sus muñecas.

Soltó un jadeo ronco al sentir como su miembro era apretado de la punta, notó que el moreno se empezó a acomodar entre sus piernas sin dejar de estimularlo, quedando su rostro entre aquellos muslos abiertos cuales alas de mariposa. 

Probaba esa piel ahora caliente, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a aquella intimidad del oji azul que desesperado contraía los dedos de los pies, enterrándolos en las sábanas.

La húmeda lengua degustaba con paciencia aquellos testículos endurecidos, paseaba su lengua por la linea que los dividía, creando un sin fin de sensaciones que dejaban sin habla al menor. Dejaba restos de saliva resbalar, su boca descendió, no es que no quisiera probar aquel pene palpitante, pero deseaba lubricar esa entrada estrecha por la cual su propio sexo despertaba. 

Con cada lamida que daba a ese esfínter, su pene se apretaba más en los pantalones, le molestaba, dejó de masturbar a Chales y de lamerlo para retirarse esos jeans estorbosos. La humedad traspasaba la ropa interior, se notaba bastante.

La mano con la cual había tomado el falo del menor se dirigió a la estreches del mismo. Masajeaba, relajando la entrada, había dejado bastante saliva pero de vez en cuando lamía alrededor de sus dedos aún masajeando. De a poco fue invadiendo con su dedo índice, causando que el castaño frunciera el ceño por la intromisión. 

No es que quisiera lastimarlo pero estaba entrando en desesperación con cada jadeo que sus tímpanos captaban, movía su dedo intentando hacer espacio para otro que no tardó en introducir con dificultad. No podía aguantar, su razonamiento se perdía y su mente era invadida por el deseo. 

Retiró los dedos sin terminar de prepararlo, apenas y estos habían entrado pero no pensaba en ello, bajó su bóxer liberando su miembro venoso e hinchado, se notaba realmente duro. 

El oji azul sabía que no estaba completamente dilatado pero las ganas de ser uno también lo tenían embriagado, por lo que no hizo gesto de desaprobación al sentir como esas manos ásperas separaban un poco más sus piernas y como ese miembro empezaba a rozarse contra su entrada. 

Un grito ahogado en su garganta se hizo presente al sentir aquel órgano caliente empujarse contra su estrechez, doloroso, en definitiva; apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos esperando no dejar caer un par de lagrimas que ya se asomaban. Su cuerpo se tensaba y a pesar de sentir como una mano lo estimulaba para relajarlo, era difícil, pues el ardor era persistente y podía asegurar que tan sólo era la punta lo que estaba dentro.

Intentaba regularizar su respiración, pero el mayor no ayudaba al continuar adentrándose, sentía que se partía en dos, claro, tampoco decía nada para detenerlo, de algún modo le gustaba. 

Con una sola estocada termino de adentrarse a esa cavidad, viendo como las mejillas del castaño se encendían en un color rojo. 

Se quedó estático, admirando ese cuerpo que debió ser moldeado por los dioses, sus manos alcanzaron a acariciar los pezones y luego los abdominales, buscando que la tensión en su cuerpo se disipara. 

Notó como una irritación se pintaba en las muñecas del joven, pensaba que lo había apretado mucho y tuvo intención de desatarlo, pero pareciera que Charles le leyó la mente porque negó de inmediato.

-Así esta bien, me gusta. - habló bajo, sus labios estaban algo secos, los humedecía con su lengua viendo como su amante tragaba saliva al tener esa vista.

No preguntó si podía moverse, simplemente lo hizo, salió y entró de una sola estocada, dejando escuchar el sonido se sus pieles chocando.

Ya no sólo jaloneaba sus brazos apretando más su muñeca en ese cinturón, sino que apretaba las uñas y dejaba marcas en sus palmas, mordía su labio casi hasta sangrar con cada estocada frenética que le proporcionaba Logan. 

Le dolería más tarde, eso era seguro, pero su propia cadera había empezado a moverse ansiando más de aquellas penetraciones. Una mano apretaba su pezón izquierdo dejándolo rojizo. Unas uñas se paseaban por su pálida piel, tocando cada una de las pecas que pintaba ese lienzo. 

El sudor comenzaba a perlar sus pieles, cada vaivén se hacía más frenético; el moreno se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el colchón y dirigiendo su boca al cuello del castaño para dejarle mordidas. 

Las piernas de Charles rodeaban la cadera del mayor para profundizar las embestidas. 

Cerraba los ojos con cada toque que llegaba a su próstata, sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear, disminuyendo el agarre que tenía. 

No podía resistir mucho al sentir una mano apretarle el miembro y masturbarlo de forma desesperada. 

El ceño de Logan se fruncía, las venas de su frente comenzaban a marcarse al seguir empujando y complaciendo al mismo tiempo ese cuerpo que se dejaba hacer. 

El espejo de la habitación ya se encontraba empañado ante el calor que esos dos cuerpos emanaban.

-Charles...Charles...- susurraba su nombre perdido en la pasión. Se acercó más al rostro del oji azul, sus pechos estaban casi pegados de no ser porque uno de sus brazos se atravesaba para así poder masturbar al menor. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, perdidas en la del contrario, rompiendo la distancia en un beso fogoso donde sus lenguas danzaban a la par. 

El cuerpo bajo suyo comenzó a temblar, sintiendo como esa esencia quedaba untada entre sus dedos, probablemente había manchado el abdomen de ambos pero no podría saberlo ya que se concentraba en aquella estreches que se contraía por la reciente liberación, succionando su pene de manera exquisita, con cada apretón disfrutaba más la estocada y con cada roce de sus lenguas sus rodillas temblaban. Unas cuantas estocadas más bastaron para liberarse dentro de ese cuerpo escultural.

Ahogaban los jadeos en sus bocas, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar, dándose cuenta del sudor que los envolvía. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con velocidad, intentando acoplarse.

No queria salir de esa cavidad cálida que envolvía su apéndice, pero poco a poco se retiró, dejando una sensación de vacío en el menor. 

El semen salía, manchando sus glúteos. Logan besó la frente del castaño que ya tenía el cabello pegado por el sudor. Se acercó a los barrotes y liberó sus muñecas, tomándolas para besarlas con suavidad, sintiéndose mal por dejar esas marcas rojizas en esa piel que tanto quería.

-¿Te duele?- continuaba repartiéndole besos, ahora en la mejilla mientras se recostaba a su lado izquierdo, rodeándolo en un abrazo. 

-Un poco, pero ya pasará. 

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, apenas era el inicio de su noche pasional, una como las tantas que habían tenido ya.


	4. Sumidos en pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Disfruten la lectura.

-Entonces te irás.- la frase era más una afirmación que una pregunta. 

-Sólo serán un par de semanas, bueno eso depende de que tanto me tenga que encargar allá además de ver las instalaciones. 

Ambos se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante no tan ostentoso. Logan degustaba cada bocado de carne que entraba en su boca mientras continuaba escuchando al oji azul. 

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que Charles lo invitara a esos lugares, sentía que se aprovechaba. Para el castaño era un gusto complacer de esa manera a su amante por lo que no importaba si renegaba, lo llevaba al restaurante o a otro lugar que le pareciera lo suficientemente bueno.

-Pero eso será el mes que viene. Aún tengo tiempo para pasarla contigo. 

Logan sólo sonrió de lado y continuó comiendo.  
**********  
-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión. Yo me haré cargo de hacerle saber dónde debe ir a tomar el curso. 

Incluso tras el teléfono de su casa, esa voz sonaba elegante. 

-Bien, se lo agradezco señorita Frost. Aunque déjeme decirle que es la primera vez que impartiré clases y no puedo asegurarle que todo saldrá bien.

-Estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo. 

Con eso la llamada se dio por finalizada. Erik se encontraba recostado en su cama, las cosas después de la audiencia no habían salido tan mal, pero aún así decidió darle un cambio a su vida. Empezando por aceptar la oferta de trabajo en aquella universidad. 

Se reuniría con aquella mujer rubia para dejar en claro los términos y condiciones del contrato que firmaría. La mujer le dijo que mientras esté tomando el curso de de docencia, podía dar las clases. Que no habría problema si lo hacía al mismo tiempo. 

Igual no dejaría de lado los casos que le llegaran, podía hacerse cargo de las clases y continuar con su despacho.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro mientras se estiraba. Se comenzó a quitar la ropa de mala gana, pero estaba cansado y sólo pensaba en dormir. 

La lamparilla de su habitación era lo único que iluminaba la casa. Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes pero no prendió otras luces. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado. 

Durante la mañana no tendría muchas cosas que hacer, así que decidió que podía darse el lujo de dormir un par de horas más de lo acostumbrado. 

Salió del baño y se acomodó entre esas ya desordenadas sábanas. Estaba en bóxer, no es que las noches fuesen tan calurosas, ya comenzaba a hacer fresco durante la madrugada pero las ropas para dormir le parecían estorbosas. 

Apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre esa almohada. Dándose cuenta de lo realmente cansado que se encontraba. Cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las últimas noches habían sido tranquilas. Al menos no recordaba lo que había soñado, pero justo ahora, su mente le traicionaba. De nuevo esos horribles recuerdos de su infancia lo invadían.

De inmediato abrió sus ojos. Estaba agitado y sudado. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, todo estaba oscuro. Probablemente no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que decidió dormir. 

Se paró para ir a la cocina. No chocaba con nada a pesar de estar todo oscuro. Bebió un poco de agua tratando de relajarse. 

No era costumbre suya comer en medio de la noche pero necesitaba despejarse. Abrió el refrigerador buscando algo que no fuese complicado de preparar a esa hora. 

Por suerte había dejado sobras de la comida, la tomó y sin importarle que estuviese fría, se dispuso a comerla. 

Tomó asiento en el sofá, su vista ya se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Continuaba comiendo tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. 

Cada bocado frío lo hacía caer en cuenta de que estaba despierto, calmándose. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de aquel hombre llegaban a él nuevamente. 

No podía permitirse eso, se supone que ya lo había superado. Respiró hondo, viendo que se había terminado las sobras. Se levantó y dejó el trasto en la cocina.

Regresó a la habitación con un vaso lleno de agua en la mano. Prendió la lámpara junto a su cama y dejó el vaso en el buró. 

Buscaba entre los cajones, revolvía las cosas hasta que encontró un pequeño bote. Al parecer contenía pastillas para dormir. Si bien no le gustaba medicarse para conciliar el sueño, ésta vez lo haría.

Tomó una y la tragó mientras bebía toda el agua del vaso. Apagó la luz y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. 

Se masajeaba un poco la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello. Respiraba con calma. Estuvo unos veinte minutos en esa posición hasta que comenzó a sentir la pesadez en sus ojos.  
Se acostó, acomodándose a su costado izquierdo. Cerró los ojos para poder por fin quedarse dormido.  
**********  
-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? - el ceño fruncido de Raven no se borraba. 

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en el estudio del castaño. Charles estaba revisando algunos documentos en su escritorio mientras que la rubia estaba parada frente a él con ambas manos a los costados de su cadera demostrando su insatisfacción.

-No es la primera vez que salgo de viaje. 

-No me refiero a eso. Ni siquiera me enteré por ti. 

-Cierto. Dime ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dejó los documentos de lado y reposo sus brazos en el escritorio, mirándola fijamente.

Raven sólo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, dejando salir un bufido. 

-Me lo dijeron las paredes. 

Charles enarcó una ceja. Esperaba una mejor respuesta que esa. Seguramente lo escuchó mientras hablaba por teléfono con su secretaria.

-Como sea. Pensaba decírtelo unos días antes de irme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ¿Piensas dejarme sola? ¿A dónde vas exactamente? 

-Por favor, una pregunta a la vez. - el castaño inhaló hondo. Se paró de la silla y se colocó frente a la rubia haciendo gesto para que tomaran asiento en los sofás que allí habían.- De acuerdo, te responderé. Tengo pensado irme dos semanas, pero por si las dudas he extendido la estadía a un mes en dado caso que suceda algún inconveniente. 

-¿Un mes? Es sólo una universidad. No necesitas tanto tiempo para verla. 

-Querida, no es sólo ver las instalaciones. Hay que llegar a un trato con la rectoría. Ver que condiciones tenemos con ellos. 

-¿Quieres que me quede sola un mes? 

-Ya tienes suficiente edad para estar sola. No me estoy yendo para siempre. Además, no creo que tengas ningún problema, puedes quedarte con una amiga o algo por el estilo. Hace no mucho fuiste tú quien sugirió tener un departamento. Bien, pues ésta es tú oportunidad de demostrarme que puedes ser responsable en mi ausencia.

La joven apretaba los labios mientras escuchaba aquello. 

-No me has dicho dónde estarás.

\- Heidelberg en Alemania. - la chica no seguía muy convencida de la idea de que su hermano se fuese. Frunció los labios sin poder decir nada. Después de todo eran negocios y tenían prioridad. 

Suspiró y relajó sus hombros. Miró al castaño aún con gesto inseguro. 

-De acuerdo. Si tan importante es, no me quejaré más.

La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida del estudio para ir a su habitación. El joven la miraba extrañado por su comportamiento. Hace tiempo no le hacía interrogatorio por una salida. 

Por su parte, la chica le daba vueltas a sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Alemania, trataba de hacer memoria pues, creía que algo importante pasaba con ese lugar.

Llegó a su habitación, su cama estaba perfectamente acomodada. Se quitó el calzado para poder recostarse un poco y pensar como sobrevivir ese mes sin su hermano. No es que fuese difícil, después de todo llegaban a prepararle la comida y ahora que lo pensaba podría invitar a unos cuantos amigos a quedarse con ella ese tiempo. 

Sonrió de forma traviesa. Dio un salto y se puso a buscar algo entre los muebles cerca de la cama. Al no encontrar nada, abrió el armario y se adentró en él. Habían algunos cajones bajo los percheros por los que los abría, revolvía las cosas y cerraba. 

-¿Dónde lo habré dejado? - una idea fugaz llegó a su cabeza. Salió de su habitación descalza para ir a la sala de estar. Buscó entre los estantes que ahí de hallaban y tomó una pequeña libreta entre sus manos. - Te encontré. Ahora veamos. ¿Cuál era tú número, Azazel?  
**********  
Estaba completamente desnudo sin dar señales de querer levantarse de la cama. Pensaba en lo que Charles había mencionado. Aquello de irse por unos días. 

Sabía que eran negocios, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Era la primera vez que estaría lejos del joven. Por alguna razón eso le preocupaba. No tenía un buen presentimiento de eso y es lo que lo traía dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos. 

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos de incertidumbre. Era una tontería. Un viaje no le haría nada a su relación. A lo mucho sufrirían por abstinencia.

Se levantó de la cama para ir directo al baño y tomar una ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, relajándolo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras tallaba su cuerpo con el jabón. Pensaba en que su mano sería buena compañía durante la ausencia del joven profesor. Sonrió travieso, no sería lo mismo pero tendría que aguantarse.  
**********  
Estaba cansado, estiró sus brazos aún sentado en la silla del estudio. Era bastante tarde, en realidad ya era de madrugada. Se había perdido en el trabajo después de haber hablado con su hermana unas horas antes. 

Relajó su cuerpo mientras miraba las manecillas del reloj moverse. Aún le quedaban un par de horas para conciliar el sueño. 

Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos acomodaban su cabello hacia atrás. Inhaló hondo antes de levantarse y salir del estudio para irse a su habitación. 

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo oscuro. Suponía que la rubia ya estaba durmiendo. 

Entró a su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse una pijama. Ya había dejado casi todo listo para su partida . 

Se sentía extraño, al contrario de Logan, el castaño pensaba que algo saldría bueno de su viaje. 

Se llenaba de ansiedad por poder ir. Pensaba en la posibilidad de comprar algo para su hermana y para su amante. 

-Tal vez encuentre algo realmente bueno ahí.- esas últimas palabras fueron dichas casi en susurros. Al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó rendido al cansancio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Se que no hubo mucha acción en éste cap, creo que ni hubo beso xD pero en el siguiente si estará todo más movido.


	5. Arribando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

-Me gustaría que dejases de husmear entre mis cosas, Raven.

-No husmeo, simplemente hago un inventario. Te irás mañana y no has hecho la maleta. Hay cosas que necesitas comprar. 

-¿Comprar? Tengo ropa necesaria, querida. Mis documentos están en orden y llevo mis tarjetas de crédito. No creo que me falte nada. 

-No puedo creer que digas eso Charles. Necesitas ropa nueva. Es más, ahora mismo nos vamos de compras. Iré por mi bolso.

La chica fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca. 

Domingo, uno que debió haber sido tranquilo, pero no, la rubia no pensaba dejar en paz a su hermano. 

Ella se notaba más entusiasta por el viaje quel mismo Charles.

Se le hacía extraño el cambio de humor de la rubia, pero por esta vez, decidió no indagar. 

Se encontraba en su habitación, observaba el remolino que había pasado por su armario gracias a su hermana. Ladeó la cabeza en gesto de cansancio, no le quedaba más que esperar que la rubia regresara con sus cosas y salir con ella. No podía negarse ante la terquedad de la joven. 

Caminó hasta llegar al pie de la cama, las sábanas estaban algo desordenadas. Tomó asiento sumiendo el colchón y dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios rojizos. 

Un malestar se situó en su estómago. No estaba con certeza seguro de que algo malo o bueno fuese a suceder con el viaje pero si sabía que algo ocurriría. 

No era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por las intuiciones, a veces fallaban pero comúnmente eran acertadas.

Debió estar tan sumido en los pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven que regresaba a la habitación ya con sus cosas en mano para salir de compras.

-¿Vamos, Charles? - la mujer preguntaba con la seguridad de que la respuesta sería positiva, a lo que tuvo razón. El castaño se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa, yéndose ambos a comprar la indumentaria que según Raven él necesitaba.

Por otro lado, Logan se encontraba sentado sobre aquel sofá desgastado, no se molestaba siquiera en colocarse una camisa encima. Traía puesto únicamente unos jeans de mezclilla con aquel cinturón grueso de hebilla rectangular plateada. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas a la idea de que su amante se iría al dia siguiente. Dudaba entre llamarlo por teléfono o ir directamente a despedirse. No era alguien muy apegado al romance, además de que sabía que no sería una separación tan extensa, el joven regresaría y todo continuaría como hasta ahora. 

Se levantó del sofá y estiró sus brazos y espalda dejando escuchar el crujir de sus huesos. Sonrió de lado con una idea en la mente.   
*********  
La concentración le fallaba. Ya tenía varios días sin consentir el sueño de forma adecuada. Por más que leía aquellos documentos frente a él, no lograba asimilar nada de la información. 

Se rindió, sabía que era inútil tras haber intentado lo mismo durante varias horas. Frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de relajarse. 

No lo ponía para nada feliz el saber la razón de su falta de sueño. Erik pensó que después de la primera pesadilla todo seguiría normal, que ya había superado aquellos hechos de su niñez. Lo peor del caso es que sentía una angustia grande, aquella que sólo calmaba al estar junto a cierta persona que llevaba años sin ver.

-Él no está aquí. - susurró apenas moviendo los labios. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que era una tontería sumergirse en recuerdos.

Inhaló hondo y nuevamente intentó concentrarse en aquellos papeles frente a él. 

-Maldito Shaw.

*********  
Las ondas doradas se movían de aquí hacia allá con velocidad por los pasillos del centro comercial. Estaba aún más entusiasmada que si comprara para ella. 

Su hermano iba a paso lento y aburrido siguiéndola, cumpliendo su capricho de probarse las cosas que ella consideraba buenas para el viaje. 

-Querida, te recuerdo que no me estoy yendo de por vida. No necesito tantas cosas. 

Una cantidad considerable de bolsas eran cargadas por Charles, quien ya sentía como sus brazos se entumecían. 

-Siempre es bueno tener que elegir. Después de las compras seleccionaremos la ropa que te llevaras. Lo demás se quedará en tu armario. 

-¿Es en verdad necesario Raven? Ya me estoy cansando y no quiero mañana estar agotado.

-De acuerdo, ya sólo visitamos una tienda más y regresamos a arreglar tus valijas.

Charles dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez. Siguió a la joven nuevamente. Al parecer la última tienda que visitarían sería una joyería. La joven insistió tanto en que comprase un reloj nuevo por lo que se detuvo a mirar cada uno con detalle.

No sentía ningún tipo de afecto por el suyo por lo que comprar otro no fue problema. 

Con las compras hechas, empezaron a retomar camino a su hogar. El camino no fue silencioso, dejaron que la música que sonaba en una estación de radio inundara sus oídos. La joven miraba el camino sin un interés en particular, quedando más bien sumida en sus pensamientos. Prácticamente faltaban horas para que su hermano se fuese, y entonces ella comenzaría con su idea de invitar a unos chicos y claro, algunas amigas a su hogar para pasar los días que se quedaría sin su querido hermano.

Charles por su parte sólo tenía una cosa en la mente y era aquel cuerpo corpulento que tantas veces le había sacado suspiros. ¿Lo vería para despedirlo en el aeropuerto? ¿Le mandaría un mensaje de texto deseándole suerte? Era consciente de que su amante no era alguien afectuoso, al menos no tanto como había estado acostumbrado con sus otras parejas, quizá por que habían sido mujeres, pero de algún modo esa frialdad le encantaba. 

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la residencia, las bolsas y cajas eran bastantes por lo que la chica tuvo que darle una mano para que no se fuese de lado al momento de caminar.   
Caminaba por el recibidor dejando de lado esas bolsas para no cargarlas todas de una sola vez hacia su habitación, cuando de pronto una vibración en su bolsillo le llamó la atención. Sacó el móvil y tan sólo con visualizar aquel nombre, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. 

La joven que iba entrando, pasó junto a él sin pasar desapercibida la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del castaño. Éste rapidamente subió a su habitación cual adolescente enamorado, encerrándose en ella. Ignoró las compras y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras contestaba.

-¿Ocupado?

-Uff...por poco no logro que Raven me dejara salir del centro comercial.- su voz se escuchaba ansiosa.

-Ya veo, el niño necesita ropa nueva.- ese tono burlesco que no llegaba a ofender si no a contagiar era otra de las cosas que le gustaban a Charles. 

-Estoy seguro de que te encantaría ver a éste niño con su nueva ropa interior. Es una lástima que no podrás juzgarla antes de que me vaya mañana.

-¿Quién dijo que no podré hacerlo? – Esa interrogante causó la curvatura de la ceja del joven que no terminaba de comprender si era juego o las palabras llevaban a intenciones reales.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso vendrás?

Un silencio se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea, el joven empezaba a preguntarse si el mayor continuaba al teléfono. Escuchó una leve risilla, la cual lo dejó con la piel crispada.

-Charles, asómate por la ventana de la biblioteca. – esas palabras causaron una aceleración a su ritmo cardiaco. Intentaba no curvar sus labios mientras salía de su habitación en dirección a aquel lugar atiborrado de libros. Entró con prisa pero al empezar a acercarse a la ventana, fue bajando el ritmo de su caminar. ¿Estaría el mayor jugándole una broma? No quería pensar eso por lo que despejó su mente ladeando un poco la cabeza con suavidad. Se acercó aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja, escuchaba el respirar del otro. Cuando estuvo cerca del marco de la ventana, su cabeza se acercó con lentitud sin saber que buscar exactamente. Pero no fue necesario buscar. Ahí estaba, Logan sobre el césped del patio del frente de ese gran lugar, se veía tan masculino como siempre con esos jeans desgastados, esa camisa blanca y la chaqueta de cuero color negra. 

Al parecer Logan miró a Charles también, ya que le dedicó una pequeña pero visible sonrisa que movió hasta la ultima célula del cuerpo del castaño. ¿Cómo había pasado la seguridad de la casa? Tal vez le preguntaría eso luego, por el momento le hizo un ademán con la mano haciéndole entender que fuera a la puerta principal para abrirle. Ambos finalizaron la llamada telefónica. 

Charles ahora si que caminaba acelerado, pero antes de pasar a abrirle a su amante, buscó a su hermana. Normalmente no le molestaba la presencia de la joven ahí aún si estaba culminando sus deseos carnales, pero esta vez quería más privacidad. Las paredes eran suficientemente gruesas como para que los ruidos de su habitación no lleguen a ella, sin embargo la sola presencia de su hermana en algún punto de la casa lo ponía nervioso de a ratos y solía no satisfacer por completo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Era glorioso para él cuando la rubia no se encontraba en el hogar, podía pasar ronda tras ronda sin preocuparse de que alguien pueda tocar a su puerta, pueden pasearse desnudos por cualquier punto y no necesitan esperar a llegar a la habitación para caer ante sus deseos. Como amaba ese tipo de libertad, por ello, justo ahora le diría a la jovencita que saliese. ¿A dónde? No le importaba, mientras estuviera unas cuantas horas fuera. 

La joven se encontraba encerrada en la comodidad de su habitación, se sorprendió al ver como su hermano entró y la tomó para arrastrarla fuera. 

-¿Qué sucede Charles?- la chica hacía esfuerzo por soltar su muñeca del agarre de su hermano quien prácticamente la arrastraba por el pasillo y después por los escalones. 

-Raven, lamento pedirte esto pero quiero que salgas por unas horas. 

-¿Perdón?- la chica dio un tirón fuerte, al fin liberando su muñeca. Se la sobaba mientras observaba al joven. Estaban a la mitad de los escalones. -¿Quieres que salga? Te recuerdo que hace unos instantes que regresamos de hacer las compras. 

-Lo sé, no digo que vayas de compras. 

-Entonces ¿A dónde pretendes que vaya? - La chica se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. 

El castaño fruncía el ceño pensando, pero no se le ocurría un lugar donde su hermana quisiera estar. 

-Quiero...- las palabras no salían de sus labios, causando que la joven empezara a desesperarse. 

-Dime, Charles. ¿Porqué quieres que salga? Si me das una buena razón por la cual deba salir entonces lo haré. 

El joven bufó, no quería perder el tiempo en buscar excusas absurdas, después de todo Logan ya se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de entrada. 

-No voy a decirte exactamente mis razones, sólo quiero algo de privacidad por unas cuantas horas. 

La chica arqueó una ceja y frunció los labios. No respondió, pasó por un lado de su hermano terminando de bajar las escaleras y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada mientras el joven la seguía.

La rubia abrió sin dudar la puerta, fuera se encontraba Logan que había estado esperando al castaño. 

La joven volteó a ver a su hermano. 

-¿Ésta es la razón?- con su mano derecha señalaba al mayor que no comprendía bien de que hablaba.

Charles únicamente giró un poco su cabeza y dio un leve asentimiento. 

-De acuerdo. Me iré sólo tres horas. Sólo deja que vaya por mi cartera.

La joven no esperó respuesta de ninguno de los presentes y fue a su habitación para tomar lo que creía necesario. Cuando bajó se despidió de su hermano y pasó de largo a Logan, después de todo era su profesor de historia y le parecía incómodo hablarle fuera de clases aunque estuviera al tanto de la relación que tiene con su hermano.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada. Charles sonrió con algo de pena y se hizo a un lado dándole a entender que podía entrar.

-¿Tres horas serán suficientes?- preguntó con coquetería el castaño al cerrar la puerta, no obtuvo una respuesta, sólo sintió como los brazos de su amante lo rodeaban por la espalda mientras posaba los labios en su nuca. 

-Habrá que empezar ya. - ese susurro al oído hizo vibrar el cuerpo del de mirada azulina que atinó a morderse los labios en desespero por comenzar con ese acto lujurioso.

***********  
-¡Mírate! Y según tú no querías estar cansado hoy. - la joven estaba parada frente a su hermano que no paraba de pestañear. 

Se encontraban ya esperando el vuelo que el castaño arribaría. Éste lucía algo ojeroso, al parecer la joven no regresó después de tres horas el día anterior. Prefirió dejar a su hermano lo que restaba del día y el joven lo aprovechó para dejarse poseer por el mayor. 

-No creo que luzca tan mal. Además, podré dormir un poco en el avión, por algo el boleto es en primera clase, de esa forma puedo estar más a gusto. 

-Como digas. - la chica tomó asiento junto a él. Observaban en silencio a toda esa gente que daba vueltas por el lugar. - Charles.

-¿Si? - hablaba sin abrir los ojos, aunque la chica no se daba cuenta de eso por que el joven traía puesto unas gafas oscuras. 

-La próxima vez que hagas un viaje ¿Puedo ir? 

El joven abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar a la rubia, su tez se mostraba seria. Probablemente el quedarse sola en casa la deprimía un poco. 

-Claro que puedes. Aunque no iremos por trabajo. Nosotros debemos tomarnos unas vacaciones. 

Ambos sonrieron. Al poco rato el vuelo del joven fue anunciado, por lo que le dio un cálido abrazo a su hermana y se dispuso a irse para abordar.

La primera clase lucía bastante bien, los asientos le parecían cómodos, tal vez no eran tan cómodos pero el cansancio que traía consigo le hacía pensar eso. Se dormiría, eso era seguro y al despertar probablemente ya estaría llegando a su destino.


	6. Reencuentro.

No había nada mejor para Charles que la idea de poder descansar adecuadamente en la habitación del hotel al cual deseaba llegar con ansias. 

Durante el vuelo durmió bastante pero a pesar de todo, su espalda no estaba conforme con aquellos asientos después de un rato, por lo que se mantuvo despierto los últimos instantes. La azafata que se encontraba en la primera clase no dejaba de coquetearle con la mirada y de acercarse cada diez minutos a preguntar si necesitaba algo. 

Amablemente la rechazaba rogando en su interior llegar pronto a su destino. 

El taxi que abordaba se detuvo frente al hotel, abrió y salió esperando a que el conductor terminara de sacar su maleta. Durante el viaje en el vehículo se encargó de llamar al hotel. 

Lo atendieron con suma amabilidad en la recepción. Había reservado una de las habitaciones más lujosas, pues estaría varios días y deseaba comodidad. 

Un botones le ofreció ayuda con la maleta y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a esa cama que parecía atraerlo con fuerza, pues de una sola vez cayó encima cual peso muerto y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido.  
***********  
-Muy bien Sr. Lehnsherr, todo se encuentra en orden aunque no luce muy feliz.

-Mi entusiasmo no va a interferir con mi desempeño en el trabajo. 

El hombre se levantó de su asiento. Se encontraba en la oficina de aquella rubia con traje blanco. 

-Bueno, siendo así, espero poder ver su plan de trabajo para las clases en mi oficina en tres días. 

-Lo tendré listo mañana. - su expresión era seria, no se ponía ni un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la belleza de esa mujer. Acomodó su saco y disponía a salir de la oficina. 

-De acuerdo. En dado caso de que no me encuentre, puede dejar las cosas con mi asistente. 

La mujer lo acompañó a la puerta, despidiéndose con un ademán de la cabeza. 

Erik salió de aquellas instalaciones de la universidad. Se sentía extraño por saber que de ahora en adelante daría clases en ese lugar, bueno no en todo el lugar, en la facultad de derecho. 

Ya hacía algunos días que asistía a unos cursos de docencia. Tres veces por semana por dos horas. Prefería ir temprano durante días laborales que sacrificar sus pocos ratos de descanso el fin de semana. 

Caminaba por la acera en dirección a una parada. Tomaría un taxi para ir a comer a algún restaurante cerca de ahí, aún tenía pendiente la revisión de unos documentos que recientemente llegaron a sus manos. Un nuevo cliente, por fortuna el caso era pequeño, bueno, no tanta suerte ya que la ganancia sería menos. 

Un taxi se detuvo frente a él, subió sin cambiar el semblante de su tez. No estaba para nada enojado, solamente no era del tipo de persona que va regalando sonrisas por todos lados. 

El auto paró en una pequeña taberna. Erik bajó y se adentró en ella. Al ser de día, ese lugar funcionaba como un restaurante. Servían bebidas alcohólicas pero no en gran cantidad como cuando ya es entrada la noche.

Tomó asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, se retiró el saco y esperó al camarero que llegó a paso veloz a su asiento. No se molestó en leer la carta, ya tenía en mente lo que quería pues no era la primera vez que pisaba el establecimiento. 

El joven anotó su pedido y se retiró con la misma velocidad con la que llegó. Colocó su maletín sobre la mesa, la abrió y sacó la carpeta con documentos que leería. 

Daba gracias a que sus dolores de cabeza se habían reducido, no le gustaba estar consumiendo medicamentos todo el tiempo pero por el momento le había funcionado. La garganta le picaba, carraspeaba cada dos minutos así que se vio pidiendo una bebida. 

Nada de alcohol, sólo un poco de agua para quitar ese raspar molesto que parecía no querer cesar. Dos tragos fueron suficientes, por lo que se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba la comida. 

**********  
Sus ojos no dejaban de estar fijos en el techo. Habían algunas manchas ocasionadas por el humo de los habanos que siempre fumaba. Sus labios dejaban escapar suspiros con pesadez y sus músculos se negaban a moverse para levantarse y dejar la cama.

Un día, tan sólo era el primer día sin la presencia de Charles y eso que no había pasado completo. Se sentía como un tonto por entrar en algo cercano a la depresión sin su amante. Había pensado que con la noche de despedida que tuvieron iba a ser suficiente pero no, su cuerpo ya lo extrañaba. 

Esos ojos azules y esos labios rojizos los ansiaba cerca, esa piel lechosa salpicada de pecas que moría por contar, el calor de sus cuerpos al fundirse en uno sólo. En definitiva seria duro soportar su ausencia. 

Su cuerpo se desperezó de a poco así que se estiró y se levantó para poder darse un baño. Faltó a las primeras horas, no es que no le importara dar las clases pero no se pudo despertar temprano. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para su siguiente clase. 

No estaba de muchos ánimos para ver quien suplantaría a Charles esos días. Posiblemente cancelarían las clases que daba el castaño, no se imaginaba a nadie más con su puesto. El otro tema era ver quien lo suplantaría en la dirección. 

De no ser por que su hermana aún estaba cursando clases, ella sería el remplazo. 

Las tuberías rechinaban al abrir la llave del agua. Tardaba un poco en salir pero no importaba ahora, llamaría al plomero después. El agua comenzaba a caer cubriendo su cuerpo, cada gota caía por ese torso torneado y esos muslos firmes. Sus ojos se cerraron en busca de relajación. 

Imaginaba la cercanía del de ojos azules. Tenerlo ahí en esa estrecha regadera no le molestaría. Al ser pequeño sus cuerpos se verían forzados a estar pegados. Sus pechos juntos, posiblemente sus grandes manos lo envolverían en un abrazo y olfatearía su cabellera. 

Imaginaba cada roce que sus dedos podrían darle a su espalda, estremeciéndolo mientras el agua cae sobre ellos. Sentía tan real el respirar que chocaría con su pecho. Como los ojos del más joven lo observarían con coquetería. 

Mordió su labio al darse cuenta de que se había formado una erección entre sus piernas. Sólo imaginar a Charles le causaba esas reacciones.

Su mano derecha buscó sin rodeos su miembro. No estaba tan duro como cuando tiene al castaño en frente pero si necesitaba atención. El agua ayudaba a mover su mano con facilidad. Sus movimientos eran toscos, la velocidad con la que masajeaba su sexo ayudaba a estimularlo más. Sentía como el liquido pre seminal salía y se mezclaba con el agua que no dejaba de cubrirlo. 

En su garganta se acumulaba el calor de los jadeos que no dejaba escapar. Sólo quería imaginar que estaba poseyendo el cuerpo del de piel clara. Simulaba embestidas moviendo su cadera en un compás acelerado. Se recargó sobre los mosaicos sintiendo el frío en su espalda pero no dejó de moverse.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y como un cosquilleo se formaba cerca de su ingle. 

El nombre se atoró en su garganta mientras sus fluidos salían de su cuerpo siendo desvanecidos por el agua que se llevaba todo por el drenaje. 

Dejó que su cabeza descansara en el mosaico, respiraba pausadamente intentando recuperar su ritmo. Ladeo la cabeza negando. 

-Regresa pronto Charles. 

*********  
Los minutos pasaban sumergidos en la lectura del documento. No tenía realmente prisa así que no le daba importancia al alimento que estaba frente a él, pero estaba tan distraído en la lectura que no se percató de aquella persona que entró a la taberna. 

Los pasos eran de porte elegante, la vestimenta tan sobria sin dejar de verse de clase le hacía dar un aire excepcional. 

Se escuchaban los murmullos de una señoras que no dejaban de alabar la buena postura que parecía tener aquel hombre. Aquellos ruidos molestaban al abogado, que dejó sus papeles de lado y comenzó a degustar la comida que ya se encontraba fría. 

El bullicio de las señoras no paraba, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su hogar o al despacho. Cualquiera de los dos lugares era mejor para concentrarse que estar en medio de mujeres ruidosas. 

Inmediatamente terminando de comer, alzó la mano en busca de llamar la atención del camarero para pedirle la cuenta. 

El joven que aún se encontraba mirando la carta, vio de reojo a ese sujeto, no lo divisaba bien por que se encontraba al otro lado de las mesas pero, las facciones que lograba ver se le hacían algo familiares. 

No fue hasta que Erik se alzó que el de ojos azules quedó estático. ¿Estaría soñando? Lo miró recorrer el lugar hasta la salida, dudó un poco pero sus pies reaccionaron casi sin pensarlo y salió disparado tras él. 

Caminaba sobre la acera, con paso veloz. No estaba seguro de llamar su atención. Podría estar equivocado pero, un cosquilleo en su cuerpo lo empujaba a arriesgarse. 

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y al encontrarse a un metro de distancia se detuvo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. 

-¡Magnus!

Ese nombre. Sólo le había permitido a una persona llamarlo así, pero no lo creía posible. La voz la había escuchado distorsionada por el viento que chocaba con su rostro.

Tragó en seco, sintiendo nuevamente el raspar de su garganta. Sus pies giraban con lentitud, su mirada estaba en el suelo. Al voltear por completo sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del que lo había nombrado. 

Parecía que el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones. 

-Charles...- el nombre escapó en un suspiro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No dudó ni un segundo en acercarse, su cuerpo quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos pero se contuvo. 

\- Es un gusto verte, viejo amigo. 

Los ojos de ambos se veían iluminados. Analizaban al otro recorriendo la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Sus cuerpos de pronto se habían llenado de un sentimiento de nostalgia, una que les hacia recordar la amistad que tenían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :000!!!! Por fin estos dos se ven, ya empezará el drama. Lamento si ven errores de ortografía, lo acabo de escribir y no lo revisé :'v además mi teléfono me deja más ciega de lo que ya estoy.   
> Nos leemos.


	7. Conversando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es horrible, lo sé.

Era como si un burbujeo ascendiera hasta derramarse. Tantas emociones juntas se presentaron en ambos de tal forma que les era difícil formular palabras. Sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro, una tan intensa que sólo ellos entendían. 

El primero en desviar la mirada fue Charles, agachando la vista mientras sonreía nervioso. 

Erik se dio cuenta de que tan sólo se habían quedado viendo y sintió algo de vergüenza por no haber dicho nada. Inhaló hondo y dio un paso atrás al notar lo cerca que estaba. 

-Estoy realmente sorprendido. No creí que volvería a verte, bueno, al menos no aquí. 

Ante las palabras de Erik, el castaño volvió a alzar la vista y sonrió con más intensidad que antes. 

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí. Pero ¿Qué te parece si mejor charlamos con más comodidad? No es adecuado estar a mitad de la acera.

-Nunca dejas los modales de lado ¿Verdad?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar un poco, siguiendo la ruta que Erik tenía hasta hace unos instantes. A Charles no le importaba no haber comido nada, simplemente la emoción de ver a quién apreciaba como un buen amigo lo invadía.

El viento era fresco, revoloteaba un poco la cabellera de ambos, pero en especial la del castaño que a cada minuto trataba de acomodárselo.   
-¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi despacho? – Erik se paró para pedir un taxi que a lo lejos divisaba. 

-Cualquier lugar donde podamos hablar a gusto me parece bien. – con ello, ambos subieron al automóvil que paró frente a ellos. Iban en silencio, las únicas palabras pronunciadas fueron las de Erik dándole la dirección al taxista.

Bajaron en una calle estrecha, no lucía mal, en realidad se veía bastante rústica. Los establecimientos alrededor eran bastante tranquilos. El de mirada azulina siguió a su amigo. Entraron en un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, eran pequeñas oficinas. Utilizaron las escaleras por que al parecer el ascensor estaba averiado, o al menos eso le dijo Erik. Caminaba detrás de él, mirando su espalda, el movimiento de sus piernas con cada que subía los escalones era de algún modo hipnotizante para el joven. 

Ladeó la cabeza, ya desde hace tiempo cuando salía con su amigo tenía la manía de observarlo de espaldas. No podía evitar pensar en lo bien formada que estaba, nunca asumió nada malo por admirar el cuerpo de su compañero, pensaba que era algo normal envidiar la figura de otro hombre, más se estaba tan bien formada. 

Llegaron a la oficina del joven abogado. Desde afuera daba la impresión de ser minúscula pero la fachada era engañosa, era lo bastante amplia como para que cupiese un escritorio mediano, dos estantes llenos de libros, un archivero y un sofá alargado. 

Erik se retiró el saco y lo dejó sobre el sofá al igual que su maletín, mientras que Charles tomaba asiento en el mismo. El mayor arrastró la silla del escritorio y la dejó frente al joven, sentándose y así poder quedar cara a cara.

Habían tantas cosas que querían decirse y aún así las palabras no salían de sus bocas. Por su mente pasaban las preguntas más comunes, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Que ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Ninguno quería empezar con esas preguntas que parecían demasiado formales. Inesperadamente, el primero en romper el silencio fue el de ojos verdes. 

-¿Cómo está Raven? – sin duda la pregunta salió mal, no era su intención hablar de ella, en realidad le daba igual si le decía que bien o mal, sólo quería que el otro empezara a hablar. Pero, por extraño que sea, para el castaño esa pregunta lo descolocó. No es que esté mal que pregunte sobre su hermana, en realidad fueron bastantes cercanos durante un tiempo, pero ¿Acaso lo correcto no era preguntar como se encontraba él? Una pequeña chispa de molestia saltó en su mente, pero la disimuló. 

-Muy bien. Ya está por terminar sus estudios, lo cual me alegra bastante y creo que tiene uno que otro enamorado rondándole cerca. – eso último no era necesario, pero salió de sus labios sin poderse controlar, casi dejándole en claro que no pretendiera nada con su hermana. 

-Me lo imagino, ella es una chica muy linda. ¿Y tú Charles? ¿Has estado bien?

-Por su puesto. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- su voz era suave, pero al parecer esa respuesta causó algo de extrañeza en su amigo, notándolo algo incómodo.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó. Erik miraba con poco interés el suelo mientras el joven no entendía la razón de su callar. De a ratos parecía querer decir algo pero se retractaba. Pasaron varios segundos que comenzaban a ser incómodos, por lo que el castaño se aventuró a continuar la plática.

-No sabía que tenías tu propio despacho. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Así podría haber hablado con unos contactos y de esa forma ver si podías estar con ellos, son buenos abogados. 

-Agradezco la intención pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero he logrado ganar varios casos con mi esfuerzo. 

Ese tipo de cosas que Erik decía era lo que al castaño le agradaba, la forma en la cual su amigo no hacía nada de la forma fácil, si no con esfuerzo y perseverancia. 

La charla empezó a girar entorno al trabajo del mayor, los minutos pasaban y sus bocas no se detenía más que para tomar un respiro. No hablaron mucho sobre temas íntimos, ninguno de los dos se había aventurado a hacer preguntas de carácter privado. Y sin darse cuenta, la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos. 

El cielo combinaba los colores claros y oscuro ante el atardecer. De no ser por que el menor revisó su reloj, no se habría percatado de la hora. 

-Lamento tener que retirarme, pero mañana me espera un día agitado.

-No te preocupes por eso, en realidad yo también tengo que hacer cosas desde temprano. 

Ambos se pararon, ahora Charles es quien iba por delante mientras que el de cabellera clara lo seguía. No sabía que más decir ante la pronta despedida. ¿Se volverían a ver? No lo pensó demasiado y cuando dejó al joven fuera del edificio, se atrevió a preguntarle si podían verse otro día.

No esperaba ver tan bella sonrisa como respuesta, o quizá no era tan bella, bueno, a su parecer se veía así pero era la misma sonrisa de siempre. Tal vez el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invadía lo hacía ver las cosas de diferente forma. El de ojos azules se acercó un poco a él, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del contrario.

-Me has leído la mente. Me encantaría poder encontrarme contigo de nuevo, es más, creo que en dos días puedo. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar algo? Claro, si no te encuentras ocupado.

-Me parece muy bien. Deberíamos ir a un bar. Aquí no tenía ninguna bebida que ofrecerte.

-Entonces está decidido.- Charles retiró su mano del hombro del mayor y buscó algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando su celular. - ¿Me darías tu número? Así podemos ponernos de acuerdo mañana. 

Erik asintió y le dictó el número al joven que movía los dedos habilidosamente. 

-No te atrevas a ponerme como Magnus en tus contactos. 

-Muy tarde querido amigo. Déjame disfrutar de ese privilegio. Mañana te marco.

-Hasta mañana. 

Charles se despidió con un ademán de la mano, yéndose a lo largo de la calle para poder tomar un taxi que lo llevara al hotel.

Erik se quedó quieto en ese lugar hasta que la imagen de su amigo se perdió. Dejó salir un suspiro largo que desapareció junto al viento que azotaba con violencia mientras que una sonrisa ligera se dibujaba en su rostro. 

-Te extrañé Charles.  
*********  
¿Realmente aguantaría todo ese tiempo sin su amante? El día no había sido el mejor. 

Al llegar a la universidad fue víctima de una reprimenda que bien era justa por haber faltado durante la mañana, pero no era para tanto. 

Le fastidiaba saber el hecho de que mientras Charles no estuviera, él tenía que remplazar a una profesora, cosa de la cuál no fue informado. ¿Quién lo había decidido? Nada más y nada menos que la directora suplente. Aquella chica de cabellera de flama. Jean Grey fue la escogida por Charles para ser la suplente durante su ausencia.

Logan no contaba con que la mujer lo haría estar más tiempo en el trabajo. Tan sólo habían cruzado algunas palabras antes, no es que le molestara la mujer, pero le fastidiaba saber que no había consultado con él esa decisión de hacerlo remplazo de una profesora.

Estiraba sus brazos esperando a que los huesos de su espalda tronaran. Sus hombros le dolían y no era para menos, la clase de la otra profesora era algo fastidiosa. No le gustaban para nada las artes plásticas. 

Revisó su teléfono, no había ninguna llamada o mensaje del joven. Pensó que debió haber estado realmente cansado o que se la pasó ocupado con trabajo. 

Lo pensó varias veces hasta que se decidió y le mandó un pequeño mensaje a su amante. Estaba consciente de que no le respondería inmediatamente por lo que fue a su habitación y se tumbó a la cama dispuesto a descansar. 

-Buenas noches Charles.- sus labios apenas y se habían movido, dejando escapar las palabras casi como un susurro suave. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido, teniendo como último pensamiento al joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Logan, Charles no estaba cansado ni ocupado con trabajo.   
> Traté de revisar el cap antes de subirlo pero mi teléfono me deja ciega, si encontraron faltas de ortografía pido disculpas.   
> />3


	8. Nostalgia.

Pocos eran los mensajes que recibía del joven, asumió que era por estar ocupado. Lo entendía, por lo que no encontraba motivos para enojarse o algo parecido, tampoco él era de mandar recaditos a cada momento, pero si le gustaría poder charlar un poco con su amante, por lo menos para escuchar su voz, lamentablemente se encontraba ocupado con el trabajo extra en el que ahora se había metido.

La jornada ya le parecía dura y ahora enterarse de que debía reunirse con la de cabellera roja lo tenía fastidiado. Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, esquivando a unos cuantos jóvenes que no terminaban de madurar y jugueteaban estorbando el caminar de cualquiera. Su ceño se notaba fruncido. Fue directamente a la oficina de Charles que era ocupada por el momento por aquella mujer. 

Se topó con la joven asistente del castaño, Kitty parecía algo ocupada, sólo alcanzó a decirle que podía pasar y se retiró. Inhaló hondo antes de abrir la puerta, al pasar, sus fosas nasales se vieron invadidas por el olor fuerte del perfume que la joven llevaba. Su nariz picaba y sentía ligeras ganas de estornudar, se talló el puente de la nariz para evitarlo y terminó de entrar, viéndola ahí sentada en un lugar que no le pertenecía. 

-Profesor Howlett, me alegra verlo. – la mujer se levantó del asiento y rodeó el escritorio para poder estar frente a frente con Logan. Quedó a un metro de distancia, cosa que agradeció el hombre puesto que el olor del perfume se intensificaba con su cercanía. Probablemente era su cabello el que soltaba el aroma, cada vez que se movía despedía el olor.

-Usted me mandó a llamar, así que dígame ¿Qué es lo que necesita? Estoy algo ocupado planeando la clase de arte, no es mi fuerte así que me gustaría estar preparado.

-Lo entiendo y le pido una disculpa por haberlo metido en esto, pero fue la primera persona que me pasó por la cabeza para ocupar el puesto temporal. Intentaré buscar a alguien más si le causa muchas dificultades. – la voz de la chica era suave, lamía sus labios un poco después de cada frase, era inevitable no notarlo. Logan se reprendió mentalmente, se había distraído mirando sus labios, ladeó la cabeza y escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer. – Lo que me interesa en este momento es tener listo el plan de trabajo que impartirá las siguientes semanas, tendremos varios eventos y me parece que algunos intervienen con sus clases así que me gustaría le diese un vistazo y de acuerdo a eso modificar los planes de clase para no atrasar a los jóvenes.

-Bien, puedo traerle mañana el plan de trabajo para que lo revise. Si es todo, entonces me retiro.- se dio la vuelta esperando poder salir pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo al tomarlo del hombro.

-En realidad me gustaría ver el plan de trabajo para esta noche.- su mano se deslizó con suavidad por ese hombro hasta soltarlo.

-Debe estar bromeando, no tengo suficiente tiempo para entregárselo hoy. – no pretendía voltear a verla, se estaba enojando. 

-Si se le dificulta, después de las clases podemos armar el programa juntos, así le doy el visto bueno de una vez.

No le agradaba la idea de quedarse más tiempo en la institución, pero así se la sacaría de encima el siguiente día por lo que terminó aceptando y sin querer escuchar nada más, se retiró.

Mentiría al decir que no estaba enojado,sus venas se marcaban en la frente, ya estaba fastidiado. Sintió la vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, chasqueó la lengua y se detuvo cerca de la entrada del salón al que le tocaba ir y revisó el número. Era un mensaje algo simple, preguntando como se encontraba y pidiendo disculpas por no poder escribirle mucho. Algo tan sencillo como ese mensaje logró alegrarlo un poco. 

Se esforzaría por él, tenía que estar bien en la ausencia de Charles. L e respondió y se adentró a la clase.   
***********

No quería demostrarlo, pero era notable la ansiedad que lo invadía. A cada momento mordía un poco sus labios dejándolos más rojizos, sus orbes azules no dejaban de observar el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. No prestaba su completa atención a la mujer sentada frene a él, sólo quería que todo terminara e ir al hotel para darse un baño. 

Escuchó un carraspeo, lo cual hizo que su atención regresara a la señorita. 

-Es la primera vez que un hombre me ignora joven Xavier. ¿Está en las nubes?- Charles tosió un par de veces y compuso su postura en el asiento. Se encontraban en un restaurante, al parecer una reunión propuesta por la directora de la institución.

-Disculpe mis malos modales. ¿Podríamos retomar la charla?

-Me parece que lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana. Lo he notado algo ausente desde que llegó. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar a un buen acuerdo durante los siguientes días, así que no hay problema con que hoy tengamos una charla fuera del ambiente laboral. ¿Qué lo tiene tan distraído?

-Una mujer curiosa por lo que veo. Simplemente veré a alguien con quien comparto una amistad muy amena. 

-Debe ser alguien muy especial si se ha dedicado a mirar el reloj desde que tomó asiento. ¿No será que tiene una cita? De ser así no me gustaría hacer que pierda el tiempo estando aquí conmigo. 

-No, para nada estoy perdiendo el tiempo con usted. No es una cita, sólo una salida entre viejos amigos. 

-Ya veo, las viejas amistades son las mejores. 

-Puede compararse con el vino. Entre más añejo, mejor. 

La charla no duró mucho tiempo, después de media hora ambos decidieron irse. Charles por su parte regresaba al hotel, primero le marcaría a Erik para confirmar la salida. La línea sonaba pero se demoraba en contestar, estaba decidido a colgar hasta que escuchó la voz ronca que lo saludaba.

-Lamento interrumpir si es que estas haciendo algo del trabajo, pero te marcaba para confirmar la salida.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, iré con gusto a tomar algo contigo. Te esperaré en la entrada del bar. ¿Tienes bien la dirección?

-Si. Entonces nos vemos allá.

Colgó, quedándose mirando el teléfono que se posaba en su mano. Estuvo unos minutos ausente, al regresar en si, se dispuso a tomar un baño y ponerse ropa cómoda. 

************  
No podía esconder la pesadez de sus ojos. Sus hombros parecían estar más tensos que en la mañana y no era para menos. Estar con la pelirroja no le daba mucho gusto. 

No dejaba de estar serio, agradecía que otro profesor estuviera ahí, así podía ignorarla un poco. 

-Señorita Grey, me parece que la mayoría de los eventos serán efectuados durante las horas que imparto clases. 

-Lo siento, no me fijé cuando acomodé los eventos, vi después los horarios de los profesores. Pero ya no puedo hacer modificaciones. 

-Me temo que no puedo hacer un buen plan de trabajo viendo el poco tiempo disponible que me queda con los alumnos.

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. Hay algunas conferencias de temática histórica. ¿No cree que puede contar para su clase? - a pesar de estar sentados en sillas algo separadas, la mujer se inclinaba intentando quedar más a su lado.

-No me parece la mejor idea. Ellos no toman apuntes, no creo que alguno se concentre realmente en las conferencias. 

-Claro que se concentraran si lo hace parte de la calificación. Si gusta puede faltar a un par de eventos para que tomen sus clases adecuadamente pero deben acudir a la mayoría. 

Logan suspiró resignado, realmente estaba odiando su día.

*************  
Caminaba a prisa, el taxista lo había dejado algo lejos y ya de por sí se había retrasado. 

El viento nocturno movía las hebras de su cabello. Estaba cerca, sólo le faltaba doblar en una esquina y llegaría. Pensaba en que probablemente no vería a Erik fuera del establecimiento, tal vez ya había tomado asiento y pedido algo. 

Pero no, al doblar se topó con que aquel tipo alto estaba firmemente parado en la puerta del bar. Se quedó un momento contemplándolo, veía como movía su cabeza a los lados y revisaba su teléfono . Probablemente esperaba un mensaje del castaño. 

No pudo evitar reír ante aquella escena. Caminó captando su atención, acercándose a él. 

-Lamento la demora. ¿Te tuve mucho tiempo esperando? 

-No, yo llegué hace unos instantes. Creí que te habías perdido. Ya estaba pensando en acudir a tu rescate.

Compartieron una sonrisa, sin demorarse más, entraron al bar. Un lugar bastante amplio y en orden. Si bien no era uno lujoso, tenía un ambiente agradable. 

Tomaron asiento en una esquina, casi escondidos de los demás clientes. Pidieron algo de vodka. La plática era cómoda, las palabras se deslizaban de sus bocas sin cesar. 

Las sonrisas fueron más notorias por parte del de ojos azules, claro que Erik mostraba un poco sus labios curvados. 

-Cuando te fuiste no dejaste nada con lo cual pudiera contactarme contigo. ¿Tanta era la prisa? - bebía un poco, dejando que aquel liquido se deslizara por su garganta, mientras veía como el otro bajaba la mirada.

-Lo siento Charles, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido y no lo pensé. Sólo me alejé de todos. Intenté contactar con Raven un par de veces pero no tuve éxito. Luego, tan sólo me sumergí en el trabajo y olvidé contactarme. 

-Entiendo, el trabajo es algo importante. Después de tu partida me sentí algo sólo. Bueno, estaba Hank pero aunque él sea mi amigo no es lo mismo que contigo.

Un silencio los invadió, se estaban sumergiendo en la nostalgia.

-Lo siento.- Erik rompió el silencio. El más bajo no comprendía la disculpa y estaba dispuesto a preguntar pero se vio interrumpido. - Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando sucedió lo de tus padres.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

-Fue transmitido en las noticias, supongo que fue por el hecho de que vienes de una familia prestigiosa. Cuando supe eso me dieron ganas de regresar a ver como estabas, pero estaba en medio de varios casos. De verdad lamento no haber estado en ese momento para apoyarte. Tú estuviste ahí cuando te necesité.

-Erik...- un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Recordar aquellas cosas no le gustaba. La relación con sus padres no era la mejor, en especial con su madre pero los amaba. Tenerlos en la mente cuando se está consumiendo alcohol no era lo mejor. La humedad en sus ojos aumentaba, sentía que si pronunciaba algo terminaría cediendo al llanto.

Erik notó como se estaba poniendo su compañero, así que aprovechando que estaban en una zona casi escondida, se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzarlo y rodearlo con sus brazos, quedando el rostro del otro escondido entre su cuello y hombro.

Sentía la tibieza de las lagrimas que salían, no se escuchaban sollozos. Sólo un par de suspiros que salieron sin querer de sus labios. Se sentían bien de esa forma, el calor que se transmitían era acogedor. 

Con cuidado fue deshaciendo el abrazo y regresó a su lugar. Viendo mejor al joven. 

-Eres el único que me ve así de vulnerable.- limpió su rostro con una servilleta. -Gracias por estar aquí Erik. Realmente te extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañé Charles. 

Se miraron fijamente y compartiendo una ligera pero sincera sonrisa, continuaron tomando y platicando. Sin darse cuenta del sentimiento que brotaba en ellos.


	9. Un beso basta.

Tarareaba, algo inusual en él. Incluso se podía notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que se mostraba siempre apático. Erik no quería decir que le afectaba la presencia de Charles, pero sabía que si lo hacía. Tenerlo cerca, charlar, comer juntos. Todo era algo tan cómodo para él como para el de ojos azules. 

Caminaba en dirección a su oficina, los escalones estaban algo húmedos, tal vez la que hizo la limpieza acababa de pasar el trapeador por ahí. Llevaba en la maleta unos documentos, algunos sobre el pequeño caso en el que estaba involucrándose y otros sobre los cursos de docencia que estaba llevando a cabo. Tendría que impartir pronto clases ante los jóvenes universitarios. No le preocupaba estar frente a ellos, era alguien serio. Lo que le preocupaba era no tener la suficiente paciencia para soportar las preguntas absurdas o malos comportamientos que pueden tener algunos jóvenes.

Estiró un poco sus brazos antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Después del primer día de haberse reencontrado con su amigo, los malos sueños se habían esfumado. Ese efecto siempre lo tenía con él. Tal vez por el hecho de que vivió muchos malos y también buenos momentos a su lado. Una amistad fuerte que ninguno deseaba romper.

No era el único con buen humor esa mañana, Charles estaba inexplicablemente radiante. No sólo por que las juntas con la institución estaban saliendo bien. Había una calidez que llenaba su ser. No se podía decir lo mismo de Logan, ya estaba harto.

La convivencia con la suplente de su amante estaba haciéndolo perder la paciencia. La mujer parecía inventar cualquier excusa para dejarlo trabajar hasta tarde con ella. Ya ni siquiera la presencia de otros profesores ayudaba mucho ya que, la mujer no se frenaba en sus roces poco discretos. No eran sólo pequeños toques suaves a sus hombros o tactos accidentales a sus manos, no, ahora parecía que lo tomaba de los brazos con tanta naturalidad que daba apariencia de haber estado saliendo por un largo tiempo. Y que decir de esa manía de la mujer por llamarlo ahora por su nombre, le molestaba.

Durante las clases era su único momento de libertad, pero estaba tan estresado que no se podía concentrar bien. Tampoco es como si tuviera muchas oportunidades de dar las clases, ya que se veía interrumpido por los eventos a los que forzosamente debía asistir y claro, convivir de nuevo con la de cabellera de fuego.

Raven por su lado, comenzaba a sentir la ausencia de su hermano, no es que al principio no fuese divertido, pero sentía algo de preocupación. Después de lo sucedido a sus padres, aunque estos fuera adoptivos, creció en ella unas ganas de proteger a su hermano. La única persona que siempre vio por ella. Fue casi un capricho de Charles que la adoptaran, algo que ella agradece cada día que pasa a su lado. 

La joven acababa de levantarse, no desayunaba sola pues tenía un buen acompañante. Aquel hombre mayor le preparaba gustoso el desayuno.

-Si que tardas en despertar. – mostraba la blancura de sus dientes al sonreírle cada que terminaba de hablar. 

-No es tan tarde, créeme, puedo llegar a dormir dos días seguidos.- la rubia se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego tomó asiento esperando a que el hombre terminara de servir lo que parecían huevos revueltos y pan tostado.

-Espero te guste. Pensaba hacerte algo de café pero cada estante que abría tenía té. 

-Es culpa de mi hermano, siempre le ha gustado más el té por lo que no encontraras tan facilmente algo de café aquí. - degustaba con pequeños bocados el platillo. No parecía ser un mal día.

-¿Irás a la universidad más tarde? - rodeaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y apoyaba el mentón en su cabeza. 

-Si, aunque me saltaré la clase de teatro para que podamos salir a comer juntos. 

-En ese caso pasaré por ti. 

***********  
-¿Hay algo más que me quiera mostrar? - El joven caminaba con su siempre buena postura por las oficinas de la universidad acompañado de la directora. 

-Esperaba mostrarle bien los edificios pero creo que eso puede esperar para mañana. Debe estar agotado, lo he monopolizado desde tempranas horas. 

-No estoy para nada agotado. Me ha parecido muy interesante todo el lugar. Y al revisar el plan de estudios de sus diferentes carreras me ha fascinado. Ver que hay varias materias en común que los estudiantes pueden ejercer. De verdad ha sido un gusto poder establecer un vínculo con esta institución.

-Se ve verdaderamente entusiasta. Me temo que lo único para lo que le quiero robar un poco más de su tiempo es para que vea la lista de los nuevos profesores que tendremos. No me gustaría que piense que no están capacitados. 

-Estoy seguro de que ninguno está fuera de capacitación. 

Ambos caminaban a la par, llegando a la oficina de la mujer. 

-Pase, sólo durará unos minutos ver la lista. 

***********  
-¿Por qué faltaste ayer? - el joven castaño estaba parado frente a ella para impedirle el paso a su salón. El chico tenía una mancha amarilla en la mejilla.

-¿Te peleaste con la mostaza? 

-No evadas mi pregunta Raven.

-Por favor Hank, fue sólo un día. Estuve con Azazel toda la tarde. 

La chica sacó de su bolso unas servilletas y se dispuso a limpiar la mejilla del joven. 

-¿Acaso Charles te pidió vigilarme? - el joven sólo negó con la cabeza. 

-Sólo me preocupé por que normalmente no faltas a tus clases de teatro y como no te vi.

-No es malo dejar de lado las responsabilidades aunque sea un rato. Lo que me recuerda que hoy faltaré también. Saldré a comer pero estaré de vuelta para las otras clases restantes que me quedan en la noche. 

-No creo que debas hacer eso pero como quieras. Estaré dando las clases de biología hoy. 

-¿No se supone que eso lo hace el remplazo de Charles? Creo que era una de las profesoras...la señorita Grey. 

-Bueno, ella está algo ocupada últimamente. - se rascaba la nuca mientras le quitaba las servilletas a la joven para tirarlas al bote de basura. 

-Entonces hablaré con ella en la noche. Es cierto que Charles la dejó como su suplente en la dirección pero también la dejó a cargo de sus clases, no puede modificar sus decisiones. 

-No tienes por que hacer eso. Mira, yo estoy bien dando las clases, así me pagan un extra. 

-Pero no está bien. No puede hacer lo que quiera. - la chica se ponía un poco roja al hablar. No le gustaba la idea de que aquella mujer comenzara a tomarse el papel de directora en serio cuando sólo era una suplente. - Como sea, esta noche hablare con ella. Nos vemos. - sin más que decir, la chica rodeó al castaño y se alejó caminando con prisa, sonando sus tacones.   
**********  
La puerta sonaba con insistencia, tuvo que levantarse del asiento mientras soltaba un bufido. ¿Quién iría a interrumpirlo en pleno trabajo?   
Estuvo a punto de gritarle a la persona que se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta, pero al ver esos ojos azules no pudo. 

-Charles...que sorpresa. - y si, era una sorpresa. No esperaba verlo hasta la noche en el restaurante dónde se habían estado frecuentando. Se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para entrar. 

El joven pasó y tomó asiento en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - desabotonaba su saco mirando al más alto. 

-No leo mentes Charles, dime de que hablas. - sus pasos lo acercaron para tomar asiento en la silla de la cual se había separado hace unos instantes.

\- Nunca mencionaste que trabajarías como profesor. - lo miraba con curiosidad esperando una respuesta. 

-No me parece algo interesante. ¿Cómo te enteraste? 

-Bueno, te dije que estaba aquí por negocios. La universidad donde trabajarás está haciendo un convenio con la mia. 

-Ahora entiendo. - su vista se fue a los documentos en la mesa. No quería ser descortés con el de ojos azules pero tenía que terminar de revisar esos papeles. Charles no lo tomó como grosería. Se quedó ahí sentado mirándolo. Examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos. 

Se dio cuenta de como las arrugas en la frente del mayor se marcaban de vez en cuando. Le provocaba gracia pues a pesar de no demostrar muchas expresiones con los demás, al leer, su rostro no dejaba de hacerlas. 

-¿Cenaremos en algún restaurante? - no quería fastidiarlo mientras trabajaba pero sentía ganas de hablar. 

-Claro, a menos que tengas una mejor opción. 

Para Charles las ideas sobraban y no dudo en darle una respuesta. 

-¿Cocinarías para mi? 

Erik detuvo su labor y fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de su amigo quien no parecía bromear. 

Dio un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos mientras masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Luego de un minuto se levantó del asiento y tomó lugar junto al castaño. 

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar? 

La sonrisa del menor era imposible de ocultar. 

-Alguna especialidad que quieras hacer. 

Erik sonrió y continuó leyendo. Por su mente pasaban varias ideas, quería dejar al menor con buen sabor de boca. 

 

**********  
La joven había salido a comer y tal como había dicho, regresó a tomar sus clases nocturnas. La idea de ir a hablar con la profesora Grey no se había esfumado de su mente. 

Al finalizar la última clase, se encaminó entre los pasillos hasta llegar donde se encontraba La joven Pryde.

-Raven, no te había visto pasar por aquí hace días.

-Con la partida de Charles no había tenido la necesidad de venir aquí. ¿Se encuentra la profesora Grey?

La joven castaña hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada mientras asentía un poco. 

-No puedo irme de aquí hasta que ella salga de la oficina. Siéndole sincera, me provoca dolores de cabeza. Ni siquiera puedo interrumpirla ahora, está en una reunión con otro profesor.

La rubia frunció el ceño, se estaba pasando. No tenia el derecho con el que mandaba.

-No importa lo que haya dicho, si quieres puedes irte, yo me hablaré con mi hermano en caso de que ella le de alguna queja sobre ti. Es tarde y tu jornada ya terminó. Puedes confiar en mi. 

La joven le transmitió seguridad. La castaña asintió y dejó en orden su escritorio para poder retirarse. 

Tenía que tener una charla seria con la de cabello rojizo. La ausencia de su hermano la hacía en parte responsable de la institución.

Pensó en tocar la puerta antes de pasar a la oficina pero no lo hizo. Giró la perilla y abrió, pero quedó estupefacta al ver aquella escena frente a ella. 

Un beso, sólo eso era. Pero no fue con cualquiera, fue precisamente aquel a quien su hermano había depositado su confianza; Logan.

No dijo nada, sólo se dio vuelta para irse pero ya había sido notada por ambos en la oficina. Logan no dudó en ningún momento en seguirla, cosa que dejó extrañada a Jean. 

Logró alcanzarla cerca del estacionamiento y la tomó del brazo para retenerla. 

-Tienes que dejar que te explique las cosas. No es lo que....

-¿No era eso un beso? ¿Tus labios nunca tocaron los suyos?

El mayor cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. Respiró hondo y volvió a intentar explicar las cosas.

-Raven, yo no estoy interesado en ella. Yo salgo con Charles, yo lo a..

-No sigas. - el rostro de la chica estaba rojo de furia. Quería golpearlo, hacerle eso a su hermano era algo que no podría perdonar. - No te atrevas a decir que lo amas. No puedo creerlo de ti. ¿Sabes? Al principio pensaba que era una locura que Charles saliera contigo, pero se veía feliz. Hasta me agradabas pero esto... No mereces ni que te hable. 

La chica fue a su auto para adentrarse en él. Le dio una última mirada al mayor y se fue.  
Logan quedó parado en el estacionamiento. Quería golpear algo, no debió permitir que eso sucediera. Fue sólo un momento de descuido el que la pelirroja aprovechó para irse sobre él.

-Perdóname Charles...yo no quise dejar que sucediera.


	10. Mis pensamientos giran entorno a alguien más.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas por la cama llegando a parecerle incómoda, provocando que se levantara a pasear por el balcón del hotel. 

Charles estaba demasiado pensativo desde lo ocurrido hace dos días durante la cena con su amigo. No es que hubiese sucedido algo malo, la cena fue bien e incluso se sorprendió de ver lo habilidoso que era Erik en la cocina. El pequeño hogar que tenía no le incomodó, más bien le pareció acogedor. Pero fuera de eso, algo no fue bien con él, su mente le debía estar jugando una mala pasada pues en el momento que vio al mayor probar el pure de la cuchara su mente dejó de funcionar correctamente y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esos labios y esa lengua que extrañamente comenzaba a desear. 

Trató de ignorar ese hecho durante el resto de la cena y se fue incluso antes de comenzar una partida de ajedrez, dejando algo extrañado a Erik. Desde ese momento se dedicó exclusivamente a pensar en el trabajo, tratando de alejar la imagen de los labios del mayor, pero era imposible dejarlo de lado por tanto tiempo. 

Un suspiro escapó de aquellos labios rojizos que comenzaban a secarse con la brisa nocturna. Se sentía extraño, sólo eso. No ayudaba el hecho de no haber hablado con Logan en el último par de días, cosa que se le hacía extraña también pues ya sabía que no era muy cariñoso con los mensajes pero al menos mandaba uno de vez en cuando. 

Resignado a su dolor de cabeza, fue al mini bar y tomó una cerveza mientras se quedaba sentado a la orilla de su cama esperando poder conciliar el sueño. 

**********  
-¿Esta bien que no entres a clases? No es que me desagrade tu compañía, sabes que me encanta y de ser por mi te raptaría, pero tienes responsabilidades. 

La rubia resoplaba ante esas palabras y cruzaba los brazos. Ya sabía que no estaba bien evadir sus responsabilidades pero su humor no había cambiado mucho desde esa noche. 

No era ella la afectada, al menos no la directamente afectada pues si su hermano sufría ella también. Trató de relajarse y dejar de poner en tensión los hombros ya que el de cabellera oscura intentaba darle un masaje. Se encontraban en el departamento de Azazel sentados en los muebles de la sala. 

-Te prometo que mañana asistiré pero por hoy deja que me quede. - la joven le sonrió de tal forma que el mayor no pudo negarse. 

-De acuerdo, pero hoy cenaremos aquí. 

La chica sólo asintió sin objeción alguna. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en que quizá debía hablar con Logan, lo que menos quería era que Charles saliera dañado. 

**********

El humo de aquel habano salía de su boca dejando su rastro que desaparecía a los pocos segundos. Se carcomía con la mente, regañándose mentalmente por haber dejado que ese ligero roce sucediera. 

No era capaz si quiera de darle los buenos días a Charles pensando que su boca fue ensuciada por la de esa mujer. Jean había estado hostigándolo después de eso, pero no correspondía ante ninguna de sus insistencias, se dedicaba a su trabajo y la evitaba lo más que podía, no se quedaba a solas con ella ya que no quería que sucediera algo nuevamente. 

Se levantó del sofá dejando atrás un rechinido, apagó el puro y fue a darse un baño antes de dormir. Quería descansar y a la mañana siguiente poder tener sus pensamientos en orden. 

**********  
La mañana llegó muy pronto a su parecer, levantarse y arreglarse para el trabajo ya no le parecía tan tedioso como hace unos días. Se sentía un poco sólo esa mañana pero era de entender, de pronto el de ojos azules empezó a evitarlo o bueno, no lo evitaba en sí, sabía de sobra que su principal razón en ese lugar era el trabajo. Pero mentiría al decir que no extrañaba quedar con él para tomar algo y eso que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde la cena que tuvieron en su pequeño hogar.

Por un momento pensó que el lugar incomodaría a Charles, pues está acostumbrado a ciertos lujos pero a los poco minutos que lo tuvo allí se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba cómodo. 

Se miró al espejo tratando de acomodar su cabello con el peine, la corbata la tenía un poco torcida por lo que la acomodó. Era temprano, tenía tiempo para desayunar y quizá para mandar un pequeño mensaje a cierto amigo suyo. Un 'buenos días ' no le hacía daño a nadie. 

Sus dedos dudaron por un instante pero al final se movieron casi sin ordenárselos y envió dichoso mensaje. Guardó el teléfono y se dispuso a preparar algo de café mientras picaba un poco de fruta.  
**********  
No darle una respuesta sería poco cortés de su parte. Su teléfono había vibrado y pensando en quizá su pareja había mandando el mensaje, lo abrió. No fue así, se topo con el nombre de Magnus y un pequeño saludo. 

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y pudo sentirlo en la punta de los dedos de las manos y pies. Sonreía bobamente a la pantalla releyendo el mensaje tan simple. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba sumergiéndose demasiado en unas pequeñas palabras.

Inhaló hondo y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud. No tenía problemas con responder mensajes, casi siempre sabía como tenía que hacerlo pero justo ahora sus ideas estaban atascadas. 

Pasó veinte minutos para que al final únicamente respondiera con un 'Buen día Erik'.

Se sintió tan patético al minuto de haberlo enviado pero no podía hacer nada. Terminó de alistarse y salir a pasear un rato, no tenía muchos pendientes que resolver y podía darse el lujo de hacer turismo. 

**********  
-Raven, pensé que habías enfermado de nuevo. - el joven con gafas le dedicaba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a quien fuera la hermana de su amigo. 

-Agradezco la preocupación Hank, pero me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. Lamento haber faltado sin avisar pero no sentía ganas de asistir. 

-Esta bien, además tampoco le dije nada a tu hermano. 

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, estaban cerca de la cafetería, algo temprano pues faltaban un par de horas para que las clases de la joven empezaran. 

-No quisiera ser grosera, Hank pero tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Te molesta que nos veamos más tarde? Hoy asistiré a las clases de teatro. 

-Claro Raven, yo aún debo ir a dar unas clases, espero tu hermano regrese pronto por que siento que estas horas extra me están dejando sin energías. 

Ambos se fueron por su rumbo, la joven no quería perder más el tiempo por lo que se dirigió a la rectoría, pero antes de llegar fue interceptada por Logan.

-Me alegra ver que regresas a clases. 

La joven no le contestó, únicamente miraba el suelo. 

-Bien, dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de que continues juzgándome. Y créeme que te soy sincero al decir que no eres la única a la que no le agrada la señorita Grey. 

La chica no parecía muy convencida pero ciertamente debía darle la oportunidad de explicarse pues es su hermano quien salía afectado y si podía evitar que lo dañaran entonces aceptaría. 

-Bien, pero no aquí. Te veré en mi casa esta noche. Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea convincente por que hasta este momento no le he dicho nada a Charles y no por ti, si no por que se que está trabajando y lo que menos quiero es que se vea afectado estando lejos. Y en cuanto a la 'señorita' Grey, espero se le bajen los humos de la cabeza por querer mandar más de lo que su puesto de suplente se lo permite. 

Con esas palabras la chica desapareció de su vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber demorado tanto. Les agradezco por cada kudo que me dieron :3 me hacen feliz. Espero no demorar en traer el alguien cap.


	11. ¿Es normal pensar así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, tarde pero seguro. Créanme cuando digo que la universidad me mantenía casi sin dormir y a eso súmenle que no me fue muy bien. Espero les guste.

-Me has salvado, Scott.- la pelirroja abrazó con cariño a aquel castaño que, aún estando oscuro usaba gafas de sol. 

-No es nada. Ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. - correspondía el cálido gesto, rodeando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y acariciaba un poco la cabellera de ésta.

Estaban fuera del bar de un hotel, uno de por lo menos cuatro estrellas. Las luces amarillas de las farolas que los rodeaban iluminaban lo largo de la calle. La mujer había asistido a una 'charla' con un ex compañero de trabajo. No era su tipo, en absoluto. Recordaba que le llamaban sapo y es que su poco cuidada apariencia no ayudaba a dejar atrás los apodos. La mujer trató de ser amable a lo largo de la velada pero conforme los minutos iban pasando empezaba a sentir la incomodidad de la mirada que ese tipo le lanzaba. No le quedó de otra y llamó a su fiel amigo Scott a que acudiera a su rescate. No estaba para coquetear con nadie, no es que algo se lo impidiera pero desde ese día que degustó por un par de segundos los labios del profesor de historia, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-¿Te invito a mi casa para que pases el mal trago?- el castaño, tan amable como siempre le ofrecía una dulce sonrisa. En el trabajo era difícil que se vieran por que estaban en diferentes áreas. Negó suavemente, no quería causarle molestias, ya bastante había sido que la fuese a salvar de aquella velada que pudo haber terminado en algo desagradable. 

-Prefiero ir a dormir, mañana debo estar temprano en la rectoría. No sé como es que el profesor Xavier puede hacer ese trabajo sin verse tan agotado. 

-Debe tener un don para ello.- habían comenzado a caminar sobre la acera para llegar al flamante deportivo rojo del joven. La invitó a entrar para poder acercarla a su casa. Para Jean era evidente que le gustaba a su amigo pero trataba de esquivar esos pensamientos por lo que ignoraba ese hecho. Lo quería, eso no podía negarlo pero habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que no podría permitirse echar a perder esa amistad. 

-¿Conoces a la hermana menor de Charles?- la pregunta había salido de la nada, sin preámbulos e incluso dejó la formalidad con la que se dirigía hacia su jefe.

-La he visto, si. Pero no tengo el placer de conocerla. - giraba el volante para adentrarse a la calle que llevaba a los departamentos donde la joven vivía.- ¿Porqué la pregunta? 

-Sólo mera curiosidad. - el resto del camino fue em silencio. La mujer llegó a su departamento y se descalzó en la entrada, dejando los tacones tirados sin importarle que estorbaran. Fue desvistiéndose en el camino hasta llegar al baño, dónde se dispuso a llenar la tina con algo de agua caliente. Su mente no dejaba de rondar en aquella chica rubia. Desde el momento en que Logan la vio y la persiguió, el hombre no se ha permitido estar a solas con la pelirroja. No le gustaba la idea de que ellos fuesen algo. No sabía que estaba equivocada y que la joven era la cuñada del profesor de historia.

Cuando la tina se hubo llenado, recogió su cabello dejándolo en forma de cebolla y se metió para sentir aquella agua relajarle los músculos, había aplicado algo de aceites aromáticos por lo que eso terminaba de relajarla.

Se quedó al menos media hora, pensativa. Necesitaba volver a acercarse al apuesto hombre, tenía que buscar la oportunidad. 

**********  
La culpa invadía a Charles y ni siquiera sabía el porqué. ¿Era normal comenzar a fijarse en el trasero de su amigo? No creía que lo fuese. Sus escasas horas de libertad las pasaba con él en su oficina, mirándolo archivar documentos y leer declaraciones. Vale, que habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta del Adonis que tenía frente a él, pero es que Charles no podía apartar la mirada. Se fijaba en exceso en las facciones, en como sus manos se movían al firmar. Y dios santo, en como la ropa se le pegaba con cada movimiento, lo observaba caminar y era imposible no ver como el trasero se le marcaba con ese pantalón de vestir que entallaba en los lugares justos. 

Por momentos se sintió un fisgón, un adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas. Tal ves, si sabía por que se sentía culpable. No estaba bien hacer eso, al menos no a su amigo y mucho menos teniendo pareja. 

Eso es. Estar varios días lejos de su amante estaba causando repercusión en él. Necesitaban hablar, quizá insinuarle algo. El joven director no se había tocado en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de su hogar, tal ves todo lo que necesitaba era un desahogo. 

Agradecía la privacidad que tenía en la habitación de hotel. Tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar a Logan. Sonaba y sonaba pero no contestaban. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. ¿Era tan difícil contestar? Bien, él podría estar cansado o cargado de trabajo, por lo que Hank le había reportado todos estaba muy atareados aunque no había especificado más. Se acostó de espalda al centro de la cama, tapaba sus ojos con desespero, sólo necesitaba escuchar su voz, seguramente con eso sus preocupaciones se irían. Nada, por más que marcó no obtuvo respuesta. Dejó el aparato a un lado y empezó a despojarse de su ropa. Había llevado el traje puesto todo el día y si bien no hacía calor, ya comenzaba a sentirlo molesto. La corbata se deslizó entre sus dedos y los botones fueron quedando abiertos, dejando ver la blancura de su pecho. No había terminado de retirarse la ropa cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Pensó que debía ser Logan, que había visto las llamadas perdidas y había marcado de vuelta. No se molestó en revisar el nombre sólo contestó. 

-¿Me has extrañado?- su voz salió como un susurro. No tardó más de un minuto en ponerse rojo al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la bocina. '¿Porqué tendría que extrañarte si nos vimos ésta tarde?' Era claro que no se trataba de Logan. 

Erik había decidido llamar a Charles por la simple razón de que quería saber con exactitud cuando partiría su amigo. Quería poder hacer un espacio y pasarla con él el día entero. No se esperaba que le contestara de esa forma, y por el silencio que se había formado tras haberle hablado le dejaba en claro que no esperaba su llamada.

-¿Estás bien, Charles? Déjame adivinar, rojo como un tomate. 

El de ojos azules dio un suspiro de alivio, y si que estaba rojo, no por que se viese en el espejo lo sabía, sino por que sentía las mejillas calientes. 

-Lamento eso, y no, no estoy rojo. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - continuó con la labor de desvestirse, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Erik hablaba bajo, su voz ronca hacía difícil de mantener la concentración. Tuvo que reformularse las palabras pero no lograba ordenarlas en su cabeza. 

-¿Qué dices? ¿Charles? 

El silencio regresó. ¿Decir de qué? No se había concentrado y no supo que cosa dijo el mayor. 

Un suspiro se escuchó salir de los labios de Erik. - ¿Sabes? Mejor lo hablamos mañana. Debí suponer que ya estabas en la cama listo para dormir. 

-No es eso...bueno quizá si estoy en la cama pero no pensaba dormir aún. 

-¿Traes la ropa puesta todavía? Por que si estas en ropa interior es por que ya irás a dormir. - un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Tan bien lo conocía Erik? ¿Qué se respondía a eso? - Dejaré de fastidiarte, yo también dormiré. Mañana discutiremos lo que intentaba decirte. 

-Como quieras. Iré a tu despacho al rededor de las dos. 

Al no escuchar otra respuesta se disponía a colgar pero en el último segundo lo escuchó. -Buenas noches, Charles. - después escuchó el pitido que le dejaba en claro que ya no estaba en la línea. 

Solo esas palabras lo estremecieron, era por educación que se había despedido así ¿No? No quiso darle vueltas, dejó el teléfono a un lado y apagó las luces para acomodarse entre los edredones y poder conciliar el sueño.  
**********  
-¿Quieres que te crea? - a pesar de lo tarde que era, Raven y Logan continuaban charlando, ya sin tanta tensión de por medio. 

-Eso es lo que sucedió y créeme que desde ese momento la he evitado. No sé por que continua insistiendo. Y no quisiera decir lo mío con tu hermano, no por vergüenza, solo no quiero habladurías de lo que es nuestra intimidad. 

La mujer mantenía el seño fruncido mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té verde que amablemente fue servida por el mayor. La cocina se sentía más grande en esos momentos. Sus dedos se realizaron por el aza de la taza y bebió un poco. 

-De acuerdo, no acepto la explicación del todo por que aun con lo que me dices, tuviste parte de la culpa al permitir el acercamiento. No sé como lo harás pero, si de verdad quieres que las cosas con Charles no terminen, cuando regrese le dirás lo que pasó ya que de algún modo estoy segura de que esa tipeja va a continuar siguiéndote y no quiero que Charles la vea así contigo. Lo que menos necesito es que él sufra por la intervención de esa mujer. Y tú, por el momento déjale en claro que no aceptas sus intenciones, dile que tienes pareja. A ver si así te deja en paz. 

La joven hablaba con una seriedad extraña en ella. No le agradaba esa mujer, en nada. Ya bastante enojada la tenía con el hecho de creerse realmente la directora del instituto. 

-¿Qué crees que piense Charles? 

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. - el mayor se levantó del asiento donde hasta ahora se encontraba. Estaba dispuesto a irse pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo. - Y no te equivoques, no te he perdonado por lo que vi. No lo haré hasta que aclares las cosas.- Logan se limitó a asentir y prosiguió a salir de ahí.  
**********  
-Por favor...- la voz salía ronca por la excitación. El sudor invadía su cuerpo por entero. Sus ojos se cerraban al sentir tal placer.  
Aquellas manos grandes y callosas lo tocaban en el interior de los muslos, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo, con lentitud, disfrutando el roce. Sentía como su pierna derecha era alzada y como una lengua lo torturaba lamiendo detrás de su rodilla. El cosquilleo subía hasta la entrepierna que poco a poco iba alzándose.

Su respirar se volvía irregular, las manos que hasta ahora lo acariciaban, se movieron para jugar con sus pezones, apretándolos y pellizcándolos un poco. Mordía su labio inferior para evitar jadear por el placer que sentía, ya de por si estaban rojos ahora se notaba más el color.

Cuando las manos se alejaron de él, un sonido de su garganta se hizo presente, protestando por la falta de calor ajeno. -¿Quieres que continúe?- no podía escuchar con claridad la voz pero se limitó a asentir, la habitación estaba oscura y apenas y podía ver sus manos tocando los hombros de la otra persona que se acomodaba entre sus piernas. 

Sentir ese aire caliente cerca de su pene le causó un respingo. El otro debió notarlo por que ahora exhaló adrede sobre el miembro que empezaba a lubricarse con el líquido pre seminal. Una lengua traviesa atrapaba cada gota, lamiendo con lentitud, de forma tortuosa.  
Un jadeo quedó atrapado en su garganta, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse por dentro, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular con el sentir de esa lengua que no paraba de lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratase. No sabía si aguantaría demasiado, cuando sintió como la calidez de esa boca húmeda lo envolvía fue su perdición. Penetrar esa boca lo estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera podía mover las caderas a voluntad por que estas eran detenidas por una de las manor del otro hombre. 

La intensidad con la que respiraba por la nariz aumentó a tal manera que sabía que estaba próximo a terminar. Un temblor en las rodillas llegó de pronto, agradeció estar acostado por que si no hubiese caído sin remedio. Su voz escapaba din poder ser detenida, quiso apartarse para poder terminar pero no pudo. El ritmo fue acelerándose y su final fue marcado cuando su pene fue succionado en la punta, derramándose entero en esa boca que no dejaba de tragar su semilla.

Sus piernas no tenían fuerza y el cosquilleo que lo rodeo por todo el cuerpo continuaba. Intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras buscaba con las manos el rostro de su acompañante. Cuando lo encontró pensó en acercarse para besarlo, en ese momento lo vio. Esos ojos intensos que le robaban el aliento, ese cabello cobrizo que resplandecía con la poca luz del lugar. -Erik.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. La habitación estaba en silencio. Su cuerpo se sentía mojado por el sudor emanado. Encendió la lamparilla junto a la cama y levantó los edredones. Su ropa interior estaba húmeda, se había corrido en ella. Cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en el rostro. No podía ser verdad, se negaba a aceptar que había tenido un sueño húmedo con Magnus. 

-Maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya es hora de que Charles empiece a dejar salir sus intenciones más escondidas. De que le gusta le gusta, quizá le gustaba desde antes eso ya lo pondré luego y pues con Logan, no sé. No me gusta la idea de que sufra mucho pero le tocará continuar con el acoso de Jean. A ver si le hace algo peor que un simple beso. :3 Nos vemos.


End file.
